Monster
by Chibi-no-oneesan
Summary: A serial killer strikes at an Onsen, and just as the first body is found, another goes missing. Yako and Neuro set out to investigate a series of crimes that will change everything between them.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my first attempt at horror. There are graphic descriptions in this, which may offend/disturb some readers. I hope you enjoy this, my first posted Nougami Neuro fanfic._

_Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro is not mine. This is a work of fiction, which money is not being made from. So DON'T SUE ME!_

Monster

By: DemonSaya

Chapter One

It had all started out fine. In fact, the first day she'd arrived, the sun had been shining. People all around the resort were smiling. It was supposed to be her vacation, her first real chance to get away from Neuro and the mysteries he consumed since they'd begun working together. A chance to go at her own pace, to pretend that she wasn't Katsuragi Yako, the once schoolgirl detective, turned full-time puppet of one Nougami Neuro. He'd given her permission to go on this trip by herself. He said he hadn't caught the scent of a mystery, so he would likely go to feed on some small minor mysteries.

She'd been relaxed, calm, collected, and she didn't even minded when the clouds had begun collecting overhead, darkening the sky, blotting out the sun. Neuro's daily calls didn't bother her either. He was simply calling to find out if there was a mystery in the area. She didn't have a problem with the fact that she'd been having to pace herself with dinner, since her once unstoppable metabolism was beginning to catch up with her. She didn't mind that she'd gotten tricked out of the 'celebrity suit' and had been placed into a small room that was a good distance from...well, anything.

None of that bothered her. Yet, as she stood before the room directly in front of her, she couldn't deny that this had undoubtedly turned into the vacation from hell. It was supposed to be her reprieve from solving mysteries, a break away from the office, a chance to rejuvenate her body and spirit and for the first time in five years since she'd met Neuro, a chance to relax. Now, it was spiraling into a horrible nightmare.

The rain continued to trickle down outside, punctuated by periodic flashes of lightning and crashes of thunder. It had been bright and cheerful, and was now dark and dreary. Neuro would probably love it.

Katsuragi Yako didn't know how they found out who she was, since she'd come in under a pseudonym, but the fact remained that she'd been found out. Now, she stood before this door that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she did NOT want to open. Yet, if she didn't check and see if this might be a mystery for Neuro, he would force her to endure who knows what kind of suffering when she returned from this vacation. So, she took a deep breath, put her hand on the door and slid it open.

She liked to think that she'd developed quite a strong stomach from working on murder cases with Neuro. She didn't freak out from seeing dead bodies. She was used to death. Yet, this was pushing it awfully hard. The phone which she'd tucked into her yukata began to ring and she nearly came out of her skin. She pulled it out and stared at the caller ID. Yep. Neuro. She wasn't surprised. He would have scented the mystery as quickly as she got there. What he didn't realize was that she was standing directly in front of it.

Her stomach churned with discomfort as she examined the room, but she was used to schooling her expression so that other's didn't know what she was thinking. She stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind her. It smelled of blood and evacuated bowels and bladder. There was also the faint trace of rot in the air, telling her that this wasn't too fresh. She swallowed hard, turning her attention to the body.

It looked like it had been torn apart. Organs trailed across the floor, stretched between the chest and hips. The head was in the far corner, resting on it's cheek, it's mouth sagging slightly, eyes slightly open. The left arm dangled from a wire attached to the ceiling while the upper arm was still connected to the upper torso. The other hand was on the ground. The legs were in similar condition.

It was barely recognizable as a human corpse.

The smell was going to make her vomit. She swallowed hard, praying the sizable dinner she'd consumed remained in her stomach and schooled her expression, opening the door and stepping from the room. She glanced towards the resort manager who was wringing his hands out with a tense expression. "I'm going to call my assistant in from the city. You should call the police." She said quietly, turning and locking the door before heading towards the resort entrance.

She should have known better back when she'd decided to take a vacation. She should have known that things like this always happen to her, so there was no way this was really going to go well. In fact, she bet that ripe bastard of a demon knew that this was going to happen and that's why he was calling her every day. Damn it, the least he could have done was clued her in that her vacation was going to go straight to hell like a scene from Dante's Inferno. Every time she managed to get away for a few days, she got drug forcefully back into her job as an 'investigator'.

She lifted her phone, speed dialing the office, and sighing heavily as she lifted the phone to her ear. She wasn't surprised when the phone was answered almost immediately. "Katsuragi Yako's Detective Agency!" Neuro's voice came across the air waves almost sickeningly chipper. She indulged briefly in a fantasy about wrapping her hands around his throat and choking the life from him.

"Neuro, it's me." She said quietly.

The chipper voice deepened and echoed when he spoke again. "Ah, it's my slave. If you ever fail to answer the phone when I call you again, I'll rip your tongue from your mouth." There was a definite sound of malicious glee in his deep voice. "Now, I scented a mystery while I was stabbing your voodoo doll with pins, and-"

His threat nearly broke her already fragile control. "I'm at Raigaku Onsenshi outside the city." She said evenly. "How fast do you think you could get here?"

There was a hum on the other end as Neuro pondered the question. "Two hours if you tell me why you didn't answer the phone when I called earlier." That same wicked humor in his voice. Damn him.

She shuddered, wondering why she was even going to ask this. "And if I don't?"

The response sounded darkly happy. "I'll rip open your stomach, pull out your organs and feed them to you with a knife and fork."

That did it.

Yako bolted past several guests, into the grass, and then behind some trees and promptly puked up her dinner, cursing Neuro silently. She didn't hear anything else the demon said and she was glad for it. Once her stomach was sufficiently emptied and she came back to herself, she heard Neuro talking to her.

"Slave? Slave? Yako did you die?"

She glared at the phone, once again indulging in a rather violently fantasy about kicking the bird demon so hard in his male parts that he had to pee from his mouth. "I found you a mystery." She said, still feeling green. "No, I wont give you a description of the crime scene, and no, I wont say anything else about it over the phone. Now, get your egotistical demon ass here as fast as you can, or I'm canceling dinner!" She slammed the phone closed with her chin, contemplating throwing it into the nearest onsen.

It had been like this lately. Whenever she found him a meal, he insisted on hearing about things over the phone so he could begin to draw conclusions on the way and consume his meal quicker upon arriving. She wasn't sure what annoyed her more about him. His unshakable ego, or his inability to be considerate to the people around him. Even to a lowly wood louse like herself.

He had a massive superiority complex.

Okay, sure, he was brilliant, with an ability to retain information and draw conclusions far superior to that of any human she'd ever met. He solved genius level math equations in minutes without even flinching, and memorized three books a day. But it really galled her how he treated humans like they were nothing more than insignificant ants, specks of dust, amoebas. Like they were less than spit on the sidewalk he walked upon.

As much as she hated to think of ever coming across a criminal that could seriously stump Neuro, she'd almost like to see it, just once. Just to see him try to sift through information that he didn't understand. Maybe a trick that had no real logical conclusion. Sure, he'd figure anything out eventually, but it would be rather entertaining for her during the time he was struggling with it.

Well, maybe not. Kaitou X was the only criminal Neuro looked upon as being nearly equal to him in intelligence, and he terrified her. A criminal that could actually stump the demon would undoubtedly be vastly worse.

She sighed, glancing at her watch, pacing in front of the resort. She was getting hungry. It was all Neuro's fault, he'd shattered her already unusually fragile control on her stomach with that threat. Usually it was made of iron, but she couldn't help but be a little freaked by what she'd seen in that room. Something about it seemed unnatural, off, and but she couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was-

A hand clasped her head with an extremely painful amount of force. Only one creature could put that much force on her head with a single hand. She glanced at her watch again. One hour, fifteen minutes. Funny how threatening a demon's food source could motivate them. She glanced towards where the demon was leaning over her shoulder, his bright green eyes promising a great deal of pain to her. "That was fast." She said calmly.

Neuro scowled at her darkly. "You seem to think that compromising my food is an acceptable threat, Slave..." He growled against her ear. She didn't even shiver. "Need I remind you who you're speaking to?"

She brushed the hand off her head, turning towards him and putting her hands on her hips. "I know, I know. You're the demon that consumed all the mysteries in hell." She said impatiently. "On that note, do you want to see the crime scene or not?"

He blinked, intrigued when his intimidation didn't work on her. Perhaps it was another step of her evolution. He headed towards the building, pretending not to notice the sizable amount of vomit near the entrance. From the quantity there was no question who it belonged to. That explained the retching noises she made after his rather colorful threat. Looked like she'd had chicken teriyaki, ramen and okinomiyaki for dinner. He didn't bother attempting to identify all of it. It would be nigh impossible, since she could consume an entire all you can eat buffet in less than an hour.

Yako watched him move inside and hurried after him. He was (as usual) dressed in that (ridiculous) blue suit he always wore. His hair seemed to have grown out a bit in the past five years, but otherwise he hadn't changed. She hadn't changed much either, but at least she didn't get as many kinks in her neck from having to look up at him. Her hair had was still short, and she still wore the same hair clips. The way they acted around each other hadn't changed at all.

As he approached the resort manager, she moved in front of him, deftly handling the introductions. "Shirobi-san, this is my assistant, Nougami Neuro." She said calmly, gesturing to the demon behind her. "We're going in to have another look."

"Can I clean up the mess soon? It'll be bad if the blood sinks in and stains-"

Neuro watched the girl stiffen and smirked, arching an eyebrow. He could tell that her temper was already on edge, no doubt due to her now empty stomach. She never handled being hungry very well. Idly, he wondered why she hadn't eaten more food before he arrived. She'd had an hour. No doubt she could have done significant damage to a meal in that time. Yet, instead, she'd paced in front of the entrance, waiting for his arrival. Interesting.

She turned towards the manager, her expression dark. "Let me explain something. I'm a _private_ detective. Not the police. Until the police come here and record this crime scene, you will be held legally responsible for maintaining the condition of the scene. If you clean it up, change anything, even set one finger into it, it could be considered conspiracy and you will be charged." She turned on her heal, moving towards the entrance. She pulled some gloves she'd purchased for precisely this job, slipping them on. "Shall we, Neuro?" She pushed the door open and took one final breath of the somewhat clean air in the hall before stepping into the stomach turning stench once again.

Ah! This explained why she hadn't eaten. He peered around the crime scene in interest, while Yako closed the door behind them. In all seriousness, this had to be one of the most artistic crime scenes he'd seen to date. Even Kaitou X, who had quite the touch of finesse when he murdered someone didn't show quite this level of cruelty. For lack of a better description, it was a human jigsaw puzzle. Most interesting.

Yako moved beside him, her expression serious. "From what everyone says, the victim disappeared about three days ago, on her way to the onsen. They checked her room, but she was nowhere to be found. One of the cleaning staff came today to clean the room and prepare it for the next guest and found her like this..." Yako was unable to avoid the gore as the murderer had been quite successful in covering nearly every single square inch of the room. "Since I've been staying here and they know my reputation..." She gave Neuro a glare. "They asked me to assist. In reality, they probably want a nice, quick, clean resolution without the involvement of the police."

He smiled faintly, turning, taking in the whole room. Really, it was like a scene straight out of hell. "So, tell me, slave, which questions must be answered before the mystery can be solved and I can consume it?" Slowly, he'd been attempting to get her to take a more active participation in the case, since although her observational skills were lacking and her memory was terrible, she had a gut instinct that had proved quite useful in multiple investigations.

She blinked, looking towards him with a grown. "Well, first, how did the criminal manage to no only kidnap her in broad daylight without being seen by anyone, but also return her to her former room." She glanced around, trying to ignore the state the body was in. "If the intention was to simply kill her, it would have been far more effective to kill her hear and not take her anywhere."

"Hoooo..." Neuro smirked towards her, his green eyes amused. "No 'why'?"

She lifted her gaze, turning and looking him in the eyes. "You're not interested in the why, so I figured I'd keep those to myself." She said, turning her back to him and further examining the room. A frown turned down her lips. "Looks like wire was the method of...dismemberment..."

Both looked up as the door behind them slid open and Yako tuned towards it, not surprised to see Detective Sasazuka and his partner Ishigaki there. "Ah, Sasazuka-san...You're here, too?"

"Why am I not surprised?" He said calmly, moving into the room. He hadn't changed much in the past years, a few more lines around his eyes, his seemingly almost dull gaze misleading even the best criminals into thinking his wits were dull as well. A cigarette hung from his lips, which he pulled out as he moved farther into the room. "Still managing to be first on the scene?" He inquired, the faintest tinge of amusement in those gray eyes.

Yako shrugged, giving him a faint smile. "I was staying here, taking a vacation," she said easily. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Neuro examining the body with an interest which actually disturbed her. She gulped, hoping her stomach didn't try to void whatever food remained once again. "They recognized my name and requested my help."

Sasazuka eyed Neuro, a faint frown on his face. "You brought your assistant on vacation?"

She rubbed her head. "It's a long story." One she didn't feel like explaining to the detective. She glanced towards Ishigaki, who looked like he was going to wretch. "Bathroom's around the corner." She advised, watching as he bolted. Maybe all this time around Neuro was affecting her. She really wasn't as affected by things as most people were. Then again, Sasazuka didn't look particularly green. "You'd think after dealing with Kaitou X, nothing would be...disturbing." She shook her head. "But this managed to set me off..." She admitted.

This, and a few well placed threats from Neuro.

"Your assistant seems to be handling it well." Sasazuka crouched, eying the body with the cool expression she was used to from him. "Would be nice if I had an assistant that kept his cool that well."

Yako tilted her head to the side, glancing towards the Daemon, smiling a bit. "I'm sure lots of people would." She saw him investigating around the room, his eyes trained upward this time. A thought caught her and she stared upwards, eyes widening. There was an awful lot of blood up there. In reality, there was an awful lot of blood in this room in general. A glance at Neuro told her he seemed to be reaching the same conclusion.

During the course of working together for several years, she'd found that it was growing more and more simple to follow his logic, wood louse though she may be. It had become simpler to draw conclusions almost as quickly as he did.

"Neuro..." She moved towards him. "This much blood...it's almost as though it's being used to hide something." She saw the amusement in his eyes and something else.

"It's too soon to draw conclusions, sensei." He said cheerfully, pleased with the annoyance on her face. "Although now that you mention it, it seems a bit excessive."

Something else was troubling her. There was no shadow in the blood, no void in the pattern, where a human shape could be seen. Which meant the murder couldn't have been in the same room. This wasn't X they were dealing with, and she knew it, but this killer sent the same shiver of fear up her spine that X did. She glanced towards her 'assistant', who was staring up at something, something she couldn't see. Instead, she decided to do what she could. Try to figure out the why. That's why he chose her, after all.

She moved towards the door, noting that Sasazuka had slipped out quietly. Neuro's voice reached her, no longer the 'human' sounding one. This deeper voice was instantly recognizable.

"Where are you going, Slave?"

Yako turned towards him, her eyes serious. His green gaze was upon her, piercing, interest written heavily in his gaze. She glanced down, then looked at the door. "I'm going to go try to figure out the why." She headed towards the door, half expecting Neuro to put that painful grasp on her head once again. It never came. She paused at the door, glancing towards him. "Neuro-"

"Go." He said calmly. "I've gleaned nearly all I can from here. I'll join you shortly."

She nodded, slipping from the room.

Neuro stroked his chin, resting his elbow in his other hand. Watching her leave the room. This was an intelligent one. It would be a fine time to force the evolution in the louse. This crime intrigued him. The level of violence was almost unheard of, especially in this country. The girl was right, however. The amount of blood was being used to camouflage things that the criminal didn't want discovered until later. Perhaps it was because he could look at the situation without letting the image of the corpse bother him, but he was able to usually see through the plans of criminals.

This one, however...

This criminal was smart. He caught sight of something small that grabbed his attention, but just as he was leaning to get a better look at what it might be, Yako burst through the door. He straightened, frowning.

"Neuro...another woman's gone missing."

He looked around the room, frowning deeply. "Then..." He began, looking towards her, his eyes expectant.

She nodded. "If it's the same killer, and he follows the same pattern, we can expect another body in three days."

"Very good. You've progressed..." He said, moving towards the door.

"Progressed?" She frowned in confusion.

"From wood louse to grasshopper." He said, smirking as he walked from the room. Upon reaching the hallway, he was as usual faced with something that made life detestable. Crying humans. He waited for Yako to follow him, glancing around, taking note of all the humans in the area. In circumstances like this, it was never really certain who was the criminal. Whoever held this puzzle was no doubt holding it even closer now that the police and Yako were involved.

The owner of the onsen looked particularly distressed. "Tantei-san! Haven't you figured out who the murderer is yet?! At this rate, we'll have to close the onsen!"

Neuro saw her eyes flash in what he could easily recognize as annoyance after working with her for five years, it was easy to recognize the emotions on her face. Recognizing hers made it easier to recognize those of others. In short, he'd quite developed the ability to read humans thanks to the grasshopper. A glance towards the detectives said that they recognized the tell-tale signs as well. He leaned back and waited for the eruption of Yakoyama (AN: Yama means mountain. It's like saying Mt. Yako.).

Yako turned slowly towards the man. "What would you say is more important, Shirobi-san..." She said approaching the man slowly. "The money you'll lose from being closed, or the life of the woman who was taken...?" She glanced towards the family. "And you should consider the business you'll lose if the culprit isn't caught. No one wants to go to an onsen that is haunted by a murderer." She inclined her head, leaning towards him further.

Neuro bit back a laugh. He recognized that posture. He'd used it often enough on criminals in front of her. If she was able to control a few demon tools, he didn't doubt that one would be out and being used to 'persuade' the owner to her line of thinking. Evidentially, even without it, and despite her small stature, it worked quite well on Shirobi, who backed away, quibbling.

Without another word, Yako moved towards the family, sitting down beside the daughter and husband, beginning to quietly ask them questions.

Sasazuka walked towards Neuro, pulling out a cigarette and sticking it between his lips. "You've been a bad influence on that girl." He said calmly. "However, if she hadn't said it, I would have..."

Neuro glanced towards the detective, his green eyes amused. "I really don't know what you're talking about detective." His voice feigned innocence, but he could see the detective wasn't buying it.

"Any theories yet?"

"Sensei doesn't tell a lowly maggot such as myself her theories until it's time to reveal them." He watched her speak to the bereaved, not tasting the mystery on either of them. All they could give were things that Yako could deal with.

"Otou-san...where's okaa-san..." The little girl's lower lip trembled, tears dancing in her eyes.

Yako felt her pain and hoped they found the woman before the woman failed to entertain what appeared to be turning into a serial killer. A hopeful glance towards Neuro found him watching her, but there were eyes crawling around the wall behind him. He'd released one of his evil tools again. Idly, she wondered why no one else seemed to ever notice when he'd released one. It was like they didn't see them.

"It's okay, Mayuri-chan, the detectives and Tantei-san are doing their best to find okaa-san." The middle aged man said, his eyes grieving.

"If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you saw your wife?" Yako asked gently. It was probably good that Neuro let her handle these situations. He really had no tact when dealing with humans. Well, really he had no tact at dealing with anyone.

"She...said she was going to the onsen after dinner..." The instinct that she'd honed while working with (for) Neuro told her that this man was not the killer. Then again, he had nothing to do with the other woman, so there was no reason for him to be the killer. "We...waited for a few hours, and when she hadn't come back, we asked someone to go check on her..." He was crying suddenly. "We looked for her, and I keep calling, but there's no answer...she always has her cell phone on her!"

She knew better than to give them false hope. That would just make it more painful in the end, if they didn't find her. Instead, she stood, nodding. "Thank you. We'll try our very best to find her..." She said quietly. Then, she moved towards where Neuro was waiting for her.

"Any theories, sensei?" He asked, a sadistic gleam in his eyes. He saw the frown on her lips and inclined his head to the side.

"We're checking the onsen next." She said evenly. She saw amusement on his face and frowned. "What?"

He put his hand on her head, squeezing it with a loving amount of violence. "Since when does a servant give her master orders?" He purred close to her ear. "Although that sounds like an excellent idea. What do you think we'll find there?" Ah, it was just like training a pet, he thought with malicious glee.

She glanced towards the family. "More of your how." She said quietly. "No one in there...is giving me that feeling, though."

"Using your lowly instinct again, grasshopper?" He grinned at her half-hearted glare. "Without evidence, even the most accurate gut instinct will not put the criminal where all of the well meaning populace want them. Nor will it unravel the puzzle, revealing that food that I need..." He saw her sigh and inclined his head, examining her closely.

"Neuro, this crime really bothers me." She said quietly, walking towards the onsen. "More than they usually do."

"Explain."

Of course he wouldn't understand these very mortal, very human emotions. "Neither of these two women had anything in common. Except where they were vacationing. One had a family, the other was single. One was twenty-nine, one was thirty-five. Besides that, it's not like most of the crimes we've dealt with. Not even Kaitou X..."

He watched her walk ahead of him, her arms crossed. He could practically see the agitation in her posture. She did seem unusually troubled. "Does the murder bother you?"

As they stepped outside, Yako registered the time of day for the first time. Had it really gotten so late? It was black as pitch, save for the security lights overhead. "No. Murder is something I'm used to. It's the body that bothers me. The room. X is violent, sure. But that...that was sadistic. Normally when a body is dead, the eyes are partially shut, these weren't relaxed at all. It was almost like...they were glued open. The victim had to watch her body get torn apart."

"Hmmm? How would she be able to?" He asked looking across the mist covered land. It was a surreal landscape, to be sure. Yako came to a complete stop, turning towards him. There was something akin to fear in her eyes. That bothered him a bit. She'd gotten to the point where she really wasn't afraid of anything. After seeing so few things bother her in so many years seeing her like this was frustrating.

"There was a mirror across from where the body was. Covered in blood, but it was there." She began walking again. "And just a short time after the first murder, a second woman gets snatched." She chewed her lip. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we have very few serial...anythings here."

Neuro watched her stand near the edge of the Onsen and stood beside her. "You've dealt with serial criminals before. Histerrier, Hal, X. It's no different." He gripped the back of her head, considering shoving her head under the water. "Yako? How long can you hold your breath?"

She glared at him. "You're thinking about shoving my head in the water and holding it there till I drown, aren't you." She said quietly.

Ah, that was better. Less fear. More annoyance. This was a Yako he could work with. Seeing her frightened always put him on edge a bit. For the third of fourth time in the years they'd been working together, he considered telling her a few of the rules of 'contract'. But then, if she knew, she'd be disobedient. It was like dealing with a child, really. "You worry about the why, Yako. Let me think about the who and the how."

She looked up at him, a bit surprised. He'd done it again. A grudging smile turned up the corners of her lips and she turned her back so he wouldn't see. Demon's were weird. He was probably the only person who cheered her up by threatening her life, livelihood, or limbs. Mentally she thanked him and nodded. "Okay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The onsen's source was a refreshing 98 degrees Celcius. It was dark and relaxing there. A place with no sunlight to weaken him, and the jyaki was strong enough to sustain him while the borrowed body searched for his food.

It had wound up being easier than he'd thought. Several demons had fled hell in search of better food, a trend started by the demon, Neuro, who'd complained often enough that the food in hell was bland, flavorless. Then, he'd vanished, presumably rising to the overworld in search of better, tastier food. Some of the demon's tastes were harmless. Pleasure, the energy released from humans doing activities they enjoyed. They usually were weaker, but plentiful. They sucked at those sensations until the humans could no longer feel the same pleasure and then they'd find another source.

They were practically parasites compared to his own greatness. One couldn't usually see them, and they had absolutely no control over the 777 demon tools.

Lumped into that general group were the incubi and succubi, the sex demons. Sometimes, if a particularly cruel sex demon decided that the human they were bedding was no longer entertaining, they'd go ahead and use their powers to kill them. They'd grasped the useful Demon Tools and didn't care beyond that.

Then there were the upper level demons. Queens and Kings of any other group of demons, the most powerful of their 'breed' were part of this group. Usually, they were granted the 777 Tools by proxy, and some had their own special weapons. Even they were less than a grasshopper in comparison.

There were the Gaki, the blood, soul, and flesh monsters, who dined on specific items, but the Demon Emperor kept those pretty well contained in hell. It was a rarity that one of those was given permission to rise and dine on the living. The blood gaki were like more vicious, dangerous versions of the western Vampire. They gorged themselves on blood and looked like scarcely more than monsters. The flesh gaki could clean the bones of a human in a matter of moments, leaving them clean, white, pristine. The soul gaki were probably the most terrifying, however, as they didn't just dine on human souls. They'd forcefully rip the soul out of anything living, demon, human, it didn't matter. If you were within a soul gaki's kill zone, you were already dead.

Finally there was his class, those just below the Demon Emperor himself. Neuro's class. Those who had full control of all 777 Demon Tools, and were granted use of the 7 Weapons of the Demon Emperor. Demon's who had peculiar tastes. Like Neuro. He proffered to dine on the energy released from solving a puzzle. The 'evil intent' as it were. His tastes were refined, and although he was driven by the same hunger as all other demons, he'd gone top-side in search of something with a better flavor than the bland mysteries found in hell.

He, too, had risen from the depths, searching for something more tasty. What he'd found were humans that were easy to possess, easy to torture. Easy to kill. Because that's what he fed on. Those screams of pain. Dead humans didn't scream with the same vigor as a living one. Especially if they'd been in hell for quite awhile, they knew what to expect, they knew it would hurt, they expected the pain. These pitiful little humans, these living ones...They cried out in pain, pain tinged with fear, hate, disgust, so many different emotions mixed in with that fear. His favorite was despair. It was collected from so many sources. The victims, those that found the body. So many delicious emotions to dine on.

And when this body became too difficult to control...

Well, he'd just find another, and let that one take care of the problem.

He rose from the onsen, walking towards the monitors that viewed the room with the body. It was an artful murder, so much viciousness, so much pain. Too bad the woman hadn't had family. That would have made it even more delicious. Watching the victim watch her own death had been a special treat. Too bad it only happened once. In hell he could have made her watch it again and again, but she'd eventually become numb to the sensation. This way was much better.

He pushed his black-tipped, red hair from his face, smiling at the screen. Then, his smile disappeared. A young lady was walking among the body parts. Her face was calm, none of her feelings were visible on her face. His eyes widened further when a familiar person, no, familiar demon stepped up beside her, wearing a faintly amused expression. A pale skinned, haired person in a suit stepped into the frame beside the girl.

He examined the girl closely. Good face, not a bad body either. Not as voluptuous as the others, but a tasty little morsel. And somehow tied to Neuro. Neuro, the only demon he respected as much as the Demon Emperor. Neuro, who had such elegantly vicious control over those 777 Tools of the Demon World. Neuro, who consumed all the mysteries of the Underworld. The same Neuro who was standing there, looking up at one of the camera's with a smile on his face. Oh, that demon knew he was being watched. He knew _they_ were being watched. He just didn't know who watched them.

The demon's golden eyes flashed in amusement, dark, malevolent amusement. How would Neuro feel if he destroyed his little human toy? Those bright green eyes still sent shivers of something akin to anticipation through him. How he'd like to hear the demon scream in pain, in misery.

How he'd like to hear the girl scream in pain, in despair. The taste of her pain would be rich and filling. A tasty morsel to be sure.

And then, he could consume the pain of those closest to her, like that detective who had a protective stance whenever he was near her. Did the girl have friends? Family? People who would be hurt by her death? Perhaps parents who would scream in denial, despair when that same detective had to tell them that their precious daughter was dead.

He was already drooling in anticipation. But first...

He moved towards the cooler area's, towards where the jyaki wasn't as thick, towards where a human could actually survive and looked down at his servant with a cruel smile. It was time to drive her closer towards the brink of despair. Too bad these human tools broke so easily. He'd probably only have a few more days of fun with her. Those deceptively blank eyes. There was still some ability to feel, but she was mostly numb. That was fine. When he released her consciousness, she'd feel everything to it's fullest extent. If he didn't numb her a bit in between, her endorphines would kick in and the pain would fade.

This way, the pain was always fresh. No time for her brain to recover. No time for it to heal. Just intense, soul-searing pain.

A sadistic smile turned up the corners of his lips as he released the woman's mind and began the torture fresh. Two more days with this toy, this pet. Then, he'd have his next one take care of the problem. Not Neuro's servant. Not yet. Let her fear grow a bit more. Let the next crime scene be even more violent, even more terrible.

Yes, fear was delicious.

Let's see the desperation, the despair.

He stared down into the woman's eyes, imagining Neuro's pet in her place. He set his favorite demon tool down and leaned towards her, his lips curled into an evil smile. "I wonder how long it will take...breaking you." Then, he slammed her head back into the wall as hard as possible. A cry escaped her lips.

And he began to feed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Chapter End_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. Only the twisted villain was spawned from my imagination. Please don't sue me._

Monster

By: Chibi-No-Oneesan

Chapter Two

Her head hurt. They'd been pouring over the information for two days, and they still didn't seem to be any closer to the puzzle. It was, by far, the most trouble she'd had with a crime. Even Neuro was losing sleep over it, it seemed. Normally, he'd take his three hours of sleep, but this time, when he wasn't looking over the data, he was pacing the room they were sharing.

Yako was waiting for the hammer to fall at this point. They were no closer to solving the crime than they'd been when she'd first walked into the crime scene. Neuro had as much as said he'd figured out the how. It was the 'who' they were having trouble with. Everyone's alibi seemed unbreakable. The other missing person was the only one who didn't have one, and she was most likely going to be the next victim if they couldn't find out what this trick was and fast.

She wasn't sleeping well, either. Every time she fell asleep, disturbing dreams had been haunting her. Being bound, a dark room, hands shackled above her head. Something moving in the darkness, never visible, but something deep inside her feared whatever it was. Now and then, glowing yellow eyes would look at her from the darkness, and she could feel the heat of breath wash over her face. Then, before anything else happened, she'd wake, trembling, drenched with sweat. It was almost as though the dreams were for no other purpose than to increase her heart-rate, frighten her, and as soon as she was, they faded.

Neuro did not ask her about the dreams. She was reasonably certain he just didn't care about her human drama, and was more interested in solving the puzzle before him. In reality, he noticed, but he was uncertain what to do about it. She was a human, and while abusing her did wonders for her sometimes, this did not seem to be the case this time. He found it unusual that she'd retreated into herself, rather than speaking what was bothering her.

However, he was not human, and he was not like her. He did not put his nose into the affairs of others, especially when his brain's hunger was beginning to grow. Between that and lack of sleep, he was growing irritable and his normally unshakable optimism was wearing thin. Yako's strange mood wasn't helping matters.

Neither did the issues with the case.

Truly an interesting little puzzle. No one had seen anyone bring the victim in. No one had seen anyone leave the victims room. Yet someone must have killed her. Why had a mirror been placed before the victim? And the camera's in the room that he was quite certain Yako hadn't noticed. Some could be coincidence, but the combination of them seemed too convenient. He glanced up, noting that she'd fallen asleep at the table, which didn't surprise him. She'd been growing more sleep deprived, seeming to be only able to stay asleep for a few short hours a day. Her appetite was practically gone, as well. Her face was pale, her eyes almost always red, he suspected from crying when he wasn't looking.

He'd always found her a rather peculiar sort of human. Not particularly bright, perhaps, but she had various redeeming qualities. One was her ability to read humans and human behavior. Another was her empathy. She could feel the things he could not, could understand the things he could not. Although living so close to the humans had brought a variety of insights, he still lacked this ability that she had.

He was uncertain why.

He couldn't fathom why after being here for nearing five years, this one particular aspect remained a mystery to him. A wry smile turned up his lips as he sifted through images of the crime scene. Perhaps that was a mystery he should try eating.

A moan from the girl caught his attention and he glanced from the picture toward her. Her brow was furrowed, her hands fisted against the wood. Yes, this case was taking it's tole on her human mind and body. Perhaps he should send her back to the office for something useless. Like Godai.

Suddenly, the door to their room slammed open and the resort manager dashed inside, followed closely by Sasazuka and Ishigaki. Yako let out a soft scream, straightening and looking towards the door. Sasazuka looked at her, frowning faintly. "We found the missing woman...or more accurately, her daughter did..." He said, his voice deceptively calm.

Yako bit her lip, looking down at her fisted hands. That really only meant one thing. She was dead, otherwise, Sasazuka and the manager wouldn't be here. She put her hands flat on the table and stood slowly, biting her lip. She saw Neuro was already standing and not far from her and she idly wondered if he was trying to be supportive. She shook it off as her still being tired and followed them to the scene. Neuro was a short distance behind her.

Upon arriving, Yako found the father trying to comfort his hysterical daughter. Yako closed her eyes, heading towards the crime when the girl began screaming at her.

"You promised! You promised you'd find mommy! But you didn't! Now mommy's...mommy's...!" The girl began hitting her, her tiny hands barely reaching her stomach. Tears fell down the child's face and Yako couldn't do anything but stand there and let the girl hit her.

Neuro frowned deeply, moving towards Yako, but Sasazuka, who was a lot more used to dealing with people in these situations beat him to it. "Kid, this girl is doing her best. I know it hurts, and I know you're angry, but sometimes, no matter how hard a person tries, they still can't prevent bad things from happening." Sasazuka knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now, what you should do is go over there and be strong for your papa. It's okay to cry, but remember that papa wants to cry too."

The girl's lower lip trembled and she looked towards her papa, who held his arms out for her. The girl sniffled, running towards her father, throwing herself into his arms.

Yako watched Sasazuka stand and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Sasazuka-san." She said quietly, then moved past him, into the crime scene. She felt the two taller men enter the crime scene behind her and looked around in silence. It wasn't quite the same. The body, once again, however had been dismembered.

Bile rose in her throat, but she swallowed hard to keep it down. A hand on her shoulder gently propelled her further into the room. She was too unsteady to care whose hand it was. She closed her eyes and took several steadying breaths before opening her eyes and looking around the room. Once again, a mirror was placed before the victim. It's use this time was beyond her comprehension however, upon seeing the woman's face. The eyes had been torn from the sockets.

Neuro peered around the room, his eyes upwards. Every now and then he'd stop and take notice of something he must find peculiar and then he'd move on to something else. After a few minutes, he peeked up from around the body. "I found the eyes." He paused, looking at her. "You really don't want to know where they are. Sasazuka-keiji?" He gestured him over.

Sasazuka gave her a long look before moving towards the body himself. He pulled on rubber gloves and frowned deeply. "Was that what I think it was?" He asked Neuro quietly so that Yako, who was examining something else couldn't hear him.

"What do you think it was?" Neuro asked, interested. This detective who never showed anyone his true face was looking a tad green around the gills.

"The stomach?"

Neuro shrugged. "I don't have a clue. Although it's an interesting idea. Do you think it was fed to the victim before or after death?"

"Neuro."

He managed not to grin at the way Sasazuka paled and looked towards Yako. "Yes, sensei?" He asked, standing and moving towards her. "Did you find something?"

She gestured towards the ceiling. "See anything interesting?" She asked quietly. He knew why she'd lowered her voice.

He looked up, amused. Oh, another one. They had someone who liked to watch. What a dirty little pervert. A serial killer who wanted to watch his victims die? Or did he film them? Was it sexual? Or sadistic? Both maybe?

"Sasazuka-sempai!" Ishigaki ran into the room, eyes wide. "Sempai, another woman went missing!"

Yako and Sasazuka's head snapped up and Neuro felt a borderline sadistic smile turn up the corners of his lips. Yes, definitely serial. That thought, however fled his mind when the girl beside him began to slump to the ground. He reached out, easily catching her with one arm. He inclined his head to the side, wondering if she'd fainted.

"Yako..." Sasazuka moved towards them, helping Neuro right her. "Are you alright?"

She gave them both a weak smile. "Yeah, just felt weak for a moment." She lied. She didn't want them to worry for her. Neuro was looking at her rather closely, more than she was used to. She shifted uncomfortably, moving towards Ishigaki. "Neuro, I'm going to find out more about the disappearance." She glanced back at them from the door, noting they were both examining her far more closely than made her comfortable. Quickly, she ducked out, going to find the ones who reported her missing.

"Regardless of what she says, she's not well..." Sasazuka fixed Neuro with an intense glare. "She's been working too hard on this case, hasn't she."

Neuro examined the camera closely, frowning. "It seems that she isn't sleeping well." He said evenly, glancing around the room. "Her appetite has also been unusually low."

Sasazuka watched the girl's assistant move around the room, wearing a deep frown. "Nougami, I think you should take her back to your office and keep her there." He said evenly. "The department appreciates all the work she's done, however I don't think it's worth it if she's getting too worked up-"

"After what just happened in the hall, do you really think she's willing to return home?" He asked calmly. "You know Sensei better than that." He looked towards the detective, who wore an expression that said he'd expected that.

He scratched the back of his head, frowning faintly. "Somehow, I thought that's what you'd say..." He sighed, shaking his head. "She's a bit like a freight train when she makes a decision." They moved to opposite sides of the room and began looking over the clues with two different distinctive opinions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The onsen again.

Yako listened to the friend of the missing girl, who seemed beside herself. This one was a teenager, not much younger than herself. "Before she went to the onsen, did you notice anything...odd about her?" She asked quietly.

"She'd been having nightmares lately. They started a few days ago, and she had a particularly bad one last night. I think someone's been harassing her. She said she needed to go rest at the onsen, and then she left."

"Nightmares..." Yako put a few notations down in her book. Her frown deepened. She'd have to ask people who knew the previous victim. Maybe the criminal was harassing people before he murdered them. "About what time did she leave?"

The girl frowned, scratching her head. "It was around noon, I think. I went to the onsen at 12:30 and she was gone. I figured she'd gone shopping, but when she didn't come back for dinner, I got really concerned. She's not answering her cell phone, either."

There wasn't much hope. She didn't want to give this girl false hope, either. "Sakura-san...thank you for your help..."

"I don't know if it's relevant, tantei-san..."

Yako looked towards her, frowning deeply. "Yes?"

The girl wrung out her hands, biting her lip. "Miyako...didn't like hot springs. The heat made her dizzy, and one time she almost drowned because of it. I thought it was odd when she said it, but she was so stressed, I didn't question it..."

The cogs in her head began to turn. She wrote down a few more quick notes and gave a small encouraging smile. "Thank you, Sakura-san. I'll do my best to find her." Yet, the smile fell as she turned. There was little evidence, no sign of struggle, and absolutely no witnesses. She moved towards the room she shared with Neuro, biting her lip. She felt sick. Tired and very, very sick.

When she entered the room, Neuro and the detectives were already sitting at the table. "I actually got something from Miyako-san's friend..." She said sitting down, pulling out her memo. "The girl said she was going to rest at the onsen, just as the last..." She swallowed hard, flipping through it. She couldn't bring herself to say anything else. She, too, understood the pain of losing a relative. "But the friend said that Miyako-san didn't like the onsen. She got dizzy from the heat, and she nearly drowned once." She glanced up, seeing Neuro wearing that look when he was particularly enjoying a mystery.

How interesting. This mystery already had a peculiar flavor, familiar, but at the moment, not placeable. He was quite certain that once the mystery was closer to his tongue, he'd recognize this taste. After a few moments, he noticed the room had gone oddly silent. He looked up, seeing that Yako was asleep once again. He could wake her, but if she kept losing sleep, she'd be hell to deal with. Normally that was fun. In this situation, however, he suspected it might be best if he just let her sleep.

A movement out of the corner of his eyes saw Sasazuka drape a spare blanket around her shoulders. The man's gray eyes looked towards him. "I'm borrowing her memos. I'll return them in a few hours." He said calmly, then he headed towards the door.

The door closed and Neuro returned his attention to the sleeping form. Already, her brow was creased with what tasted like fear. It looked like she might not sleep well this evening either. He sighed deciding after so many nearly sleepless nights, her body needed the rest. He had something that might help, but the question was if it was really worth the energy he'd waste to use it? It was something he almost never used, not because it didn't have it's uses, but because it wasn't particularly useful to him.

Too many more sleepless nights, however, and she'd be useless. Crabby, irritable, and since she wasn't eating, that would magnify it until even the even-tempered Sasazuka Eiji would have trouble dealing with her. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to use it just once.

"777 Tools of the Demon World..." He said quietly. "Evil Lullaby..." The tool rested in his hand and he stared at it for a long moment. It rather resembled a cicada, and could cling to her, blocking out nightmares and only letting peaceful dreams through. He would keep this to himself. Perhaps a single reprieve from the nightmares would break the cycle of dreams, so that whatever nightmare was visiting her night after night wouldn't bother her any longer.

He watched the small creature latch onto the back of her neck and burrow in, beneath her skin. He'd never really cared to ask why there was something like this among the demon tools. It didn't matter. It had it's uses, now and then, especially since he'd been in the human world. Peaceful dreams. Dreams that would show the viewer what they wanted to see. Life without certain people, positions they'd proffered to be in. Often it would give a taste of insight into the motive of a murder.

Slowly, the girl's brow relaxed and a small smile turned up the corners of her lips. Idly he wondered what she was dreaming about that put such an expression on her face. Unfortunately, as long as the bug was inside her brain, preventing unpleasant imagery, he couldn't retrieve any data in it. Oh, well. He'd have plenty of time to review that later. He could look at it as first hand information into what goes on inside that rather odd brain of hers.

For now, however...

A glance at the clock said that it was what humans called evening. Not particularly late, but perhaps it would be best if he slept for awhile, himself. It was usually best to look at a mystery that was difficult with fresh eyes. He eyed the rather comfortable looking futon, moving towards it. Something he'd learned to appreciate while living in the human world was the cushions that tended to be on the furniture. His chair at the office, those couches, these futon, they were particularly comfortable.

He lay upon it, closing his eyes, smirking faintly. At least he wouldn't have the back pain that she would have in the morning. Only one other thought passed through his head as he drifted off.

Maybe he was getting soft.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasazuka blew the smoke from his cigarette out the window, staring at the full moon. It created eerie effects in the steam from the onsen. It looked like someone was trying to hide something in that mist. Like with the blood in the room. Yako's notebook rested a short distance away on the table. He'd always wanted a brief glimpse into that brain, a look at what caused her to reach the conclusions she did.

What he found surprised him. To any other person, it would seem that the things she jotted down could be coincidence. The mirror, and her belief that the person who committed the killing wanted her to witness her own death. The amount of blood, the possibility that it was being used to hide something. Lots of questions that the police wouldn't consider relevant.

He worried about the who more than the how. Perhaps that was the secret to her success. Her ability to look at the whole picture without being affected by it. However, surely she was affected by it this time. He could see little notes that didn't relate to the crime. Something about a monster in her dreams. He wondered if she'd be able to be objective in these circumstances.

Another thing that had always puzzled him was her relation to that mysterious character that claimed himself as her 'assistant'. Now and then, when he was pretty certain Neuro didn't notice they were being observed, Sasazuka noticed the man's behavior change greatly. One moment, she was 'Sensei', the next he was calling her Yako, with no honorary of any sort. The way that now and then it seemed like Yako wished she could get away from him more than she wanted to be around him. And yet, five years later, they still worked together.

The amount of subtle abuse the girl sustained at the man's hands should have damaged her brain, yet it seemed rather healthy. In reality, it seemed that she'd grown so used to it that it didn't really affect her. In fact, her ability to perceive had increased if anything. The crimes they were solving were growing more complicated, more complex, harder for organizations like the police to solve. These two didn't follow the rules of polite society. They elbowed their way into crime scenes, ignored the rules that the police set in place. It was like the crime scene was their own personal playground.

Yako had always been very respectful in them, however that other one. Nougami Neuro. That guy had always shown an ego that said he didn't consider himself inferior to Yako in any way. In spite of the way he sometimes called himself a worm, Sasazuka was pretty certain that she was the one he considered inferior.

There was some moaning from the corner his partner had claimed and he glanced towards the detective, who appeared to be having a rather bad dream. He wasn't surprised. Despite being a detective, despite having the brains to get that far, he was still very naive about things. Ishigaki joined the force to protect people, but he really wasn't suited for this kind of gruesome crime.

Besides that, everyone anywhere near the resort was starting to get edgy. This was the second woman to go missing during the police presence here, and they still hadn't been able to find her. It was really just a matter of time till another went missing. If one more person went missing, they were getting towards the point where there would be riots or mass panic.

He took a long drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke out the window, watching it become one with the dark sky. Really, though that mist seemed to have it's own hands, snatching the bodies away and leaving nothing in it's place. As he watched, he could almost imagine that where the mist touched the sky, he could see the hands of people who were still trying to claw their way out of hell.

If there even was a hell.

He'd never really been one to dwell on religion. Especially after the death of his family, he'd pretty much forsaken religion and God altogether. After all, if there really was a God, a creature like Kaitou X wouldn't exist. If there really was a God, his family wouldn't have been murdered by him. If there was a God, people like Yako wouldn't have their fathers and mothers taken away when they were so young.

He'd let the belief in God to those who could believe. The only thing he believed in was that humans had instincts that sometimes led them to do things that were innately evil. Even him, even innocent ones like Yako and Ishigaki. Most definitely that rather crazed assistant.

Perhaps they would know what causes those parts that say 'this is wrong', or 'I shouldn't do this' to fail in the human mind and lets that instinct free.

He took the last drag on the cigarette, breathing out slowly, watching the smoke swirl into the blackness. The tip still glowed red. He flicked it out of the window, watching the little red ember disappear into the darkness. He should get some sleep. But this case had him tense. Yako's behavior involving this case had him tense. He had been getting updates from the room service, and they'd said she'd barely ordered anything, which for her was quite rare. She'd been growing more and more exhausted, and as her assistant had pointed out, she was unlikely to leave now that she was so deep into the investigation.

He'd seen a few personal notes in her memo book, notes about nightmares, about how unnerved she was by the case. He really wanted her assistant to take her back to the city. She needed to get away from here. Before she became the next missing person.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Why, oh why wasn't she responding the the frightening images he was sending to her brain? She was sleeping peacefully and without the terrifying images he was trying to show her, taking over her body and destroying her soul would be difficult. He was skilled at possession and this girl had an almost alarming quantity of disturbing mental images to work with. It should be simple.

So why wasn't she afraid tonight?

He'd even attempted upping the fearfulness of the images. This was the beginning of the mental torture he intended to inflict upon her. Idly he wondered if a certain demon wasn't interfering. That idea was truly amusing. After all, demons didn't care for things like that.

Ah well, he'd just have to enjoy the fear of this girl he had. The fear and pain from those at the resort was rather weak, due to the distance it had to travel. Still...

It was delicious, being able to stir fear in so many hearts at once. In Hell, the humans all felt the fear and pain, but there were several demons like him there, and they were only allowed to feed off their source. After awhile, the taste became pale. But these surface humans, these living humans, their pain came in so many flavors, from tart, to sweetly succulent.

The ability to cause so much pain was absolutely delicious. And to be able to do so without setting foot among humans was even more sweet. Perhaps, just perhaps, he should take tomorrow off for a bit and walk among them, taste each person's fear. Give them the briefest touch that would taint their dreams for days, steal their sleep, terrorize them.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he turned to his newest victim. Her arms were shackled above her head, and she was sobbing softly. She'd woken from her unsettling dreams then? Dreams of where she'd wind up afterwards. When she finally had barely enough pain to wring from her worthless human body.

He inclined his head to the side, moving towards her. Her face turned toward him, but he knew she couldn't see him, she simply heard his movements. "Your pain is the sweetest yet." He purred. He cupped her chin, lifting her face. "Perhaps the difference between the naive and the mature?" He saw the fear in her eyes and drug his tongue along her cheek, feeling her cringe. "Shall I experiment a bit more on you? Before I send you back?"

Oh, who should he have kill her? The lady detective? Or something that would break the lady's heart? Yes, let him taste all different flavors of pain. Even that one.

"You'll send me back?" She whispered.

He chuckled darkly, pleased when he felt her shiver in fear. Yes, be afraid. Fear me and the pain I'll cause you, let me taste the taint in your pain. Rather than answer her, he used his claws, dragging them down the front of her body, listening to her cry out, feeling the warm sticky feeling of her blood. He lifted one hand, slapping her across her face, making certain that he scratched her.

He continued the torture for long, delicious minutes, leading into hours. The only problem with these younger victims was they didn't last as long as the older, more mature ones. Yes, the ones that still rested at the cusp of youth and maturity were the best. This was too young.

He'd just take one more, just to break the detectives heart. He'd play with her a bit, then make the detective kill her. Yes, that would be...delicious...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: These first two chapters have actually been finished for awhile. I wrote them around six months ago, long before the events surrounding Sicks arrived on . At the time, I believe there were only around 140 chapters of the manga on that site, and the twenty five episodes. Anyways, here's some thanks:_

_Aiiro Hiroshi-I'm very glad you like it. This is a brain child of mine which has been interrupted several times, due to cross country moves. Hopefully, I'll finally be able to finish it._

_Thenderstorm101-LOL You're right, this particular villain is going to underestimate Yako. Badly. I can't say more than that for fear of spoiling too much. The villain is a lot like Neuro, with a few very important differences, which will be shown later in the story._

_Mistral-Black-I'm very glad you were able to understand my writing. Sometimes, if I write too quickly, my thoughts get muddled and difficult to understand. I'll try to keep it easy for you to understand._

_Rag Daz the Spaz Kat-3 I'm very glad you enjoyed it. I hope this chapter did not disappoint._

_Alyson Metallium-I think I know the problem you were talking about. I made the mistake of posting chapter one, with only the beginning of the edits/adjustments I was making. The original was actually much shorter. ^_^; I'm glad you enjoyed, and I hope the later chapters are not a disappointment._

_Anyways, further more I have had to do something which kind of made me mind-spaz. I've read and re-read chapter 3, and hated it. I hated the length (five stinking pages? I don't effing think so), I hated the way I wrote it. I pretty much hated everything._

_So I deleted it. I'm going to go back through, rewrite the whole thing, hopefully for the better. Thanks everyone for the encouragement, and compliments. I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Yet another update. I hope the next chapter is finished faster. Working through this vaguely reminded me of having my wisdom teeth removed._

_  
Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro isn't mine. Such a pity._

Monster

By: Chibi-No-Oneesan

Chapter Three

Over the next several days, it was further reiterated to Neuro exactly why he had tolerated Katsuragi Yako for so long. The girl, revitalized by the evening's rest she'd gotten, threw herself back into the investigation, full tilt. She managed to consume a full meal, the first and only one she'd eaten which had not made a return appearance since he'd arrived at the onsen.

Her eyes, after so many investigations with Neuro, had sharpened, yet another honed tool in his arsenal. Her eyebrows were knitted closely, almost constantly, her mind always running through the infinite possibilities involving the crime. She'd scribble down in her note book, shake her head, scratch through what she'd written, then scribble down something else.

Her spirit was surprisingly resilient.

However, that one night of peaceful sleep was the last she received.

It had been two days since then, and again, the detectives had gathered in the same room with them, going over their notes, pictures of the crime scene, discussing the points that crossed on the investigations. Neuro could see the bags beneath her eyes, the pale, drawn appearance of her face. She was verging on what he could only describe as a walking corpse. Likely, it was simply due to her sheer force of will that she was still upright, still moving, rather than crumbling, as it looked like Ishigaki was.

He had considered utilizing Evil Lullaby once again, however, he could not justify the energy, especially with him being as short as he was. During the evenings, he found himself sleeping long and longer, a sure sign that his demonic powers were growing weak. They needed to hurry up and unravel this mystery, so he might consume it and return the girl back to Tokyo, where she might actually recover.

The tension in the air wasn't helping matters. With every day that went by, the possibilities of their being yet another body increased exponentially. No one seemed to know the criminal, no one gave off the feel of hiding a secret. It seemed to him, that it was like an outside source had tainted the environment around the onsen, leaving it dark, almost evil.

Ordinarily, that would not bother him, however, potential puzzles were the victims, and that caused ripples of what Yako would undoubtedly call irritation within him. Yes, irritation was the correct description of the displeasure he felt.

He'd contemplated pulling up the memory from Evil Lullaby to see what manner of dream had put the contented smile on his slave's face to distract him momentarily from the strange sensations running through him. It would undoubtedly be highly entertaining to trot her little human dreams out at a later date to taunt her with them.

He watched her looking over the pictures, rubbing her eyes, as though to ward off her obvious exhaustion, when a sudden scream split the air. He inclined his head, hearing the patter of feet on the wooden floor outside the room and saw how tense those in the room with him had gotten.

There was only one reason for a scream like that. He could see the dread, the pain filling Yako's eyes, and she was already standing when the door slid open, revealing the resigned face of the resort manager. "The girl's body has been found. Pending further investigation, I'm closing the resort." The manager's face was twisted into a grim expression. "Once the criminal has been captured, we will reopen."

Neuro watched Yako bite her lip, her expression carefully guarded against strangers, however, he could see the pain on her face. The knowledge that they were too late to save the missing girl seemed to cause a physical pain inside her. Yako had always fascinated him with her ability to commiserate with both the victim and the criminal, such as with the cases of Aya Asia and Electronic Person Hal. Even, to an extent, with Kaitou X.

Yako closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to regain her center. She was exhausted. It was as though this investigation was draining her spirit. She wasn't really certain how much more she could take. What hurt her worse was the knowledge that with another body, another person would go missing. She saw the manager heading towards the door and with a resigned sigh, moved to follow him.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she blinked, glancing back at her companion. Neuro's expressions were always difficult to decipher, but this one was exceptionally so. There was practically no real expression on his face whatsoever. All she could really call it was indifference.

"You don't have to go." He said, his voice quiet, almost calm. "At this rate, that human body of yours is going to break."

Yako lowered her gaze, and she bit her lip to hide it's trembling. After a moment, she regained control, and she gave him a slight smile. "I'm okay." She lied, then headed out the door, following the manager. She wasn't 'okay'. In fact, she hadn't been 'okay' for several days, since a rather pleasant dream, the only one she'd had since these grisly murders had first started.

It had been an odd dream. She'd been having a civil conversation with Neuro, or at least as civil as their conversations could be, and he was paying for food, which didn't involve poisons. Strangely, she could see things, terrible things, at the edges of her dream, but she felt oddly...safe. Protected. Even more oddly, she'd been...happy. She couldn't remember ever feeling like that before. It was a strange.

For some reason, Neuro had done something to make her very happy. She couldn't remember what. But she remembered that she'd been grinning like an idiot.

They turned the final corner and she saw the manager standing outside the door. She stared at that doorway for a long time, until finally, she reached out, sliding the door open, and the smell of death assaulted her nose. She bit back the urge to vomit, stepping through the doorway, and into the blood-splattered room.

Neuro stepped in just behind her, taking a deep breath. He stopped, inhaling again, his mind racing. The scent was fresh. This kill had taken place at the longest, a half hour ago. Around the body, he caught the faintest tingle of presence. He moved closer, and he _recognized_ it.

Yako looked around the room, biting her lip hard. "Another mirror," she mumbled, shaking her head. "This bastard gets off on making his victims watch their own death." She glanced up, finding the cameras aimed at various points around the room. "Excessive blood spray to hide the cameras, again." Swallowing hard, she finally turned her eyes towards the body of the girl who wasn't much younger than she was. "Body once again dismembered. It looks like something very sharp and precise was used." She looked at the girl's face and quickly looked away. "Jaw has been removed as well, but it doesn't look clean or precise." She shuddered, trying not to vomit. "I look like..." She didn't want to finish.

Neuro looked towards her, seeing how pale she looked. He arched an eyebrow. "Like what, grasshopper?" He saw her expression twist in anguish and felt that same tingle down his spine. It was still _here_. That presence, that something familiar, was feeding on Yako, on that emotional pain she was feeling. She couldn't know of it, there was no way she knew what was happening, however, he could feel it.

It was rather like a parasite, reaching towards her, consuming that mental pain, feeding on it.

Finally, Yako looked away from him, hiding her face. "Like her jaw was torn off," she said, closing her eyes.

He could have pushed her farther, seen if she would break. However, if she broke, she would be useless for the rest of the investigation. She needed an opportunity to get away, to renew the spirit that this presence was leeching from her. "I concur." He glanced towards the door as Sasazuka walked in; Ishigaki electing to remain in the hall this time. He put on his best 'assistant' face and addressed the detective. "Ah, Keiji-san, you just missed Sensei telling a theory.

The detective didn't spare him a glance. His gaze rested on Yako, his face in an expression which was rare for the detective. His eyes were filled with deep concern. Neuro's attention sharpened on the man, and he silently moved towards the girl who was staring at the detective, an expression of understanding on her face.

She knew. She already knew and understood what the detective was going to say, but as fragile as she was currently, he couldn't be certain that having heard the news she would be able to withstand the force. She might just snap.

For a long moment, he simply looked down at her. "Another person has gone missing," he said quietly, watching her expression carefully.

Yako closed her eyes, her expression twisting into an expression of pain. Then, a moment later, they opened, and they shone with that determined fire that Neuro and Sasazuka recognized well. Her decision had been made. "I can't leave until the culprit has been identified." She frowned faintly at Sasazuka, her hands fisting. "How can you ask me something like that?"

Neuro sighed, giving Sasazuka a look that said 'I told you so', but the detective had still not looked at him. Instead, he was looking at the young lady, wearing an intense expression.

"Yako, the victim this time is the eight year old daughter of the last victim." He spoke with grim finality.

She flinched, turning her back on them. She closed her eyes, biting her lip, trying to stem her tears. "Taken on the way to the onsen?" At the affirmative noise, she nodded. "I thought so. We should finish up quickly-"

Neuro wrapped a steel grip around her arm. "We're going to check the onsen now," he said, not letting her finish. "Keiji-san, you can finish up in here, correct?" He smiled that vapid-seeming smile, keeping that vice-like grip on her arm. When Sasazuka's eyes flashed with understanding, he drug her from the room and down the hall. He couldn't help the faint concern that she wasn't complaining about the rough treatment he was giving her. Still, he didn't stop until they were outside and on the path leading to the onsen. He caught sight of something useful. "Yako," he glanced back at her, opening his mouth to continue, but stopped when he saw something fall from her face.

Damn human feelings.

In all his time in this realm, it was something he still did not understand. Yako's were harder to read than many, as they had little to do with logic and more to do with things he had no real experience with. He watched her mumble an apology and begin scrubbing at her eyes. While waiting for her to regain control, he examined he back of his glove, finally speaking. "I was going to tell you to go back to the city and bring back something useless. Like Godai."

She sniffled, but a weak chuckle escaped her, even as she continued scrubbing her eyes with the back of her arm. "I don't think Godai would like knowing you think he's worthless."

He glanced towards her, seeing her lips twisted into the faintest of smiles. It was a weak facsimile of what he was accustomed to. "He hasn't provided me with any useful information lately," he said evenly. It was a strange sensation, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her. She needed an emotional purge, and unfortunately for her, that was something he could neither understand or care about, even if he could recognize the need for one. He turned her, pointing at the resort shrine, a short distance away. Without much care, he shoved her in that direction. "Go in there." He looked away, examining the area around the nearest onsen. "I'll wait here."

She was staring up at him, her surprise evident on her face. "Neuro? Are you being _nice_?" Suspicion was laced through her voice.

He turned a frighteningly psychotic smile towards her. "Should I see how long you can hold your breath underwater instead?" His voice edged on that insane happiness it always did when he was threatening her life and limb. He saw her lips again turn up into that weak imitation of a smile and but this time, she looked more happy. "I thought not. Now, go. Take the time you need. You're useless when you're fragile."

After so long, she saw through the insult, to the mission he was trying to accomplish. Human feelings made him uncomfortable. For as long as she could remember, he had always done things like this when her emotions were taking over. With Hal, with Aya. He would always use pain and insult to soothe wounds he didn't really understand how to heal. What was funny to her was, it always worked.

She looked up at him for a long moment, and nodded. She didn't thank him, instead choosing to walk to the shrine. He wouldn't understand her gratitude, regardless.

As she entered the shrine, it felt as though that dark weight she'd been bearing had lifted the moment she passed through the entry way. She felt lighter than she'd felt since beginning this case. When she reached the front of the shrine, she knelt, closing her eyes, placing her hands palm to palm.

She felt wretched, but rather than feel sorry for herself, she said a brief prayer for the dead. She wished them safe passage to whatever afterlife they believed in. Tears filled her eyes and she began to tremble as she knelt there. She felt so weak, so...physically awful. It was as though something were waging war on both her mind and soul, and these kidnappings ending with murders were aimed at her heart, trying to weaken all of her strong points at once. She hadn't slept since the night of that dream. Everything she tried to eat made her vomit promptly afterwards.

She needed some kind of healing. Some way to recuperate her strength, something to protect the very core of her self. But she didn't know what to do. She dug her hands into her hair, wishing she could tear it out from the scalp. She sniffled, tried to restrain the emotions about to break from her, but failed. She began shaking from her sobs and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the ground as she cried. "Someone...help me. Please..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the sound of her sobs reached his ears, he shrugged the uncomfortable sensation which swept through him aside, moving further away from the shrine, turning his senses to the pathways which twisted between the hot springs. He wouldn't tell her what he'd noticed in the room yet. That tingle of presence, the taste of the mystery ripening. A similar taste was along the path they'd taken towards the onsen. The sensation of mental anguish being consumed by something dark and tainted.

The same sensation he'd noticed feeding off of Yako's pain.

Perhaps it was solely due to the freshness of this kill, the freshness of this supposed 'kidnapping'. _Kidnapping_ left no room for the suspicion he feeling. Finally, this mystery was on the tip of his tongue. He would need a few more days, a test of sorts. From his knowledge of the former victims, he could sense who the next intended victim would be. All he had to wait for was that key phrase to leave her lips.

Then, the mystery would be ripe for the plucking.

He heard the shrine door slide open and glanced towards it, his lips twisted in that hungry smile. He was practically salivating. The smile fell when he looked at Yako's face. There was a deep vacancy in her eyes, as though she had retreated so far within herself that she wasn't there anymore. He could see the bloodshot appearance of her eyes and recognized it as from her tears. "Yako." He smiled more broadly when those eyes turned towards him and he moved forward, approaching her. "This mystery is on the tip of my tongue." He watched the hope fill her eyes, and actually disliked killing it. "However, this is not the right time to consume it."

Hope died swiftly, replaced with fear inside those wide, gray eyes.

He set a hand on her head, tightening the grip affectionately. "Do not worry, grasshopper," he said lightly, his voice almost teasing her. "There wont be another victim, if my hypothesis is correct."

She shook her head. "What if it's not, Neuro?" She asked, eyes wide, frightened.

He tightened his grip further, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You doubt me, slave?" His demonic voice echoed in the misty air outside the inn. He watched her eyes fall closed, and after a moment, her lips turned up into a smile, a much stronger resemblance than those she'd had prior to entering the shrine. After a moment, she shook her head.

"I trust you, Neuro."

He could only describe the sensation that ran through him as 'surprise'. He hummed faintly, smiling somewhat maliciously, releasing her head, then turned, heading back towards the resort. He glanced back, seeing her staring out into the mist. "Come, Yako." He gestured for her to follow him. "You should sleep." Her expression of near dread almost amused him. "You need your rest."

It was a risky plan, however, risk was always involved when one was dealing with demons. He would simply have to believe that this human girl had the spiritual fortitude to prevent herself from going over completely.

He needed to contact Godai, and have the worthless slave prepare several things for them back in the city.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yako lay staring at the ceiling as that sensation of negativity bombarded her again. It had begun immediately following her departure from the shrine. Neuro had gone off to locate an underworld onsen that he might be able to regain some of his energy with, leaving her alone and he thought, asleep. She wasn't asleep, however. Her exhausted body lay there, staring at that white ceiling and she came to understand a terrible possibility.

The last two victims had been having nightmares prior to their disappearance. Nausea and vomiting. Under normal circumstances, something like that would be written off as coincidence, but she was experiencing these sensations as well. She knew with a frightening level of certainty that she was the next intended victim. Neuro's certainty concerning the case drawing to a close only added to her suspicions.

What frightened her infinitely more than the chance that she was the next victim was a knowledge she had only accepted that evening. Since no one had seen anyone out of the ordinary at the time of the murders, that meant it was someone within the resort. However, no one within the resort was the criminal at this point. Which meant they committed the crime, then vanished. The only ones who'd done that were the ones who'd gone missing just after the murders.

Since meeting Neuro and having the knowledge that creatures like demons did exist, her ability to believe in the supernatural had been forced to grow. With Kaitou Sai, it might have been a genetic mutation of some kind, but that only added to her connection with the fantastic. It made a frightening amount of sense that there was some kind of mind control involved.

And if someone was controlling the minds of those who disappeared, who could say that those who vanished were not, in fact, those who committed the crimes. It was a terrible notion. The idea that someone could and would force anyone to kill someone else. And if she was the next victim, they would try to make her kill that little girl who'd lost her mother.

A tear fell down her face and she reached up, brushing it away. How could she fight something that was trying to break her mind? It seemed so hopeless. She didn't want to kill that child. She couldn't-

She stopped, eyes widening.

No. She wouldn't. She could beat this, protect her heart from whatever was trying to taint her. She _would_. She sat upright, heading for the door. That little shrine was the last place she'd been where she had felt like herself. She had an idea, but she would need to be herself to accomplish it.

The halls were dark and empty as she moved silently through them. Her jaw was set with determination. She wasn't just any other human, dammit. When Neuro had tried so hard to learn the password to defeat Electronic Person Hal, she had taken only a few days to learn it. Her human heart, her ability to understand the feelings of others made her able to do things Neuro could not, things others did not expect her to be able to do.

She wasn't particularly intelligent. However, she was clever, and she could do that would protect the center of herself. Whatever was trying to break her wouldn't be able to reach the core of herself.

She would build a wall. A maze. A vast labyrinth which only someone with a mind for things like that could solve. A puzzle which only Neuro would be able to solve, only Neuro would have the key for. She would build this around herself, and she would hide her heart, mind, and soul within it.

She stepped into the shrine and smiled slightly when that sensation of fear and dread finally left her. She knelt on the ground. "You want me? I'm not going down without a fight." She'd give up the body if she had to. But her truest self, she'd keep that safe until someone could get whatever evil was trying to take her over out. She would fight tooth and nail, building new paths with every one that this evil taint managed to creep through.

Her smile broadened when a thought flitted briefly through her brain. _I wonder if Neuro will be proud of me._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The following days passed quickly, and Neuro noticed Yako slept more often than before. He might have thought this a good thing, if not for that taint. It was twisting her own presence, tainting it, tainting her. The level and speed of the spread genuinely bothered him. If she was succumbing already, perchance she would not be able to fight the order to murder that child.

It would destroy her.

Yet still, something was more off with her. Not the taint, exactly. It was as if Yako were not even in her own body anymore. He'd been able to sense her from the beginning of their relationship as slave and master, for she had an odd scent. Not bad, simply unique to Yako.

However, since that day the child had gone missing, since that evening he'd gone to regain some of his power by soaking in an underground onsen...

When he'd returned, it was as though she had disappeared, as though her body no longer housed her spirit. He could not fathom the idea that she would have failed after such a brief fight. It deeply disturbed him. As though he did not know his slave as well as he believed.

It was possible that he'd neglected to notice how weak her spirit truly was. His intuition regarding the newly promoted grasshopper was rarely wrong, however. He knew the time when she would say she wished to go rest at the onsen was rapidly approaching, and at that point, the mystery would be ripe for his consumption. His timing was on point for such things. Even better, because the presence had filled Yako so much, he knew precisely who he was dealing with.

Still, the mystery had to fully mature before it would be ready to eat.

Sasazuka and Ishigaki had joined them in the dining hall to discuss the case that evening. Several of them were eating, save Yako, who was staring out the window, off into the horizon. Obviously, her mind was not on the discussion.

"Are we boring you, sensei?" Neuro asked in his best assistant's voice, looking at her, through her. Her eyes moved towards him and he caught the faintest flash of herself within those depths. Ah, not gone, then. "Or do you have your _own_ theories?"

She lowered her gaze, as if she were pondering something. When she finally spoke, that brief flash had died out. "I'd rather not discuss my theories until they're confirmed," she said quietly, and then she went back to staring out the window.

Interesting, so very interesting. He'd caught the faintest flash of her spirit, the scent of her presence before it retreated. She hadn't been completely overwhelmed by that presence, she'd done something to prevent herself from being taken over. She was _hiding_. Clever little grasshopper. A wolfish grin nearly spread across his lips.

Ishigaki looked over the notes from the crimes, his expression hopeless. "We're still no closer to finding out who the culprit is," he complained, sounding like a whining child. He was still quite unable to look at images from the crime without it wreaking havoc on his stomach. "It seems hopeless. What if we never find them?"

Sasazuka glanced towards Neuro, who was wearing an odd expression, a fascinated look in his eyes. The man had not stopped watching Yako since they'd met to eat and discuss the case. It would have made him uneasy, how Neuro was looking at her as though she were a meal, but instead, he found himself curious what the strange man saw that they did not. After a moment, he returned his gaze to the pictures. "It's that kind of thinking that puts us behind," he answered calmly, looking towards his partner. "We'll solve this thing yet."

Suddenly, he found himself pinned by Yako's gaze. There was so little of what made the girl Yako in those eyes, it actually caused a shiver of fear to work through him. "And if we don't detective? It's been more than a week, we have three dead bodies, and nothing to show for it. No progress whatsoever. How can you say 'we'll solve it' with no evidence, no suspects, and no hint on how these crimes are being committed?"

He held her gaze, ignoring the tingle of unease her words stirred within him. There was the faintest blackening of the whites of those eyes, and her pupil seemed to glow red. "Failure is not an option for me," he said calmly, belying none of his actual feelings. He flicked his eyes towards Neuro, who didn't seem perturbed by this strange and alarming change. "It's not like you to say such things, Yako-chan."

She looked back out the window again. "It's always a possibility, Sasazuka-san." Her hand twirled a chopstick, which hadn't touched a bite of food. "Someone will overlook a small detail, miss that one clue which would have been what broke the case."

He didn't like her pessimistic attitude. "Between the four of us, if something has been overlooked, there is something seriously wrong. He pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips. "Do you doubt your skills as a detective, Yako?" He lit the cigarette, inhaling deeply, watching her closely through the steam.

No answer left the girl. Instead, she stood, dusting off her yukatta. When her gaze lifted back to them, Sasazuka felt his stomach drop out. Her eyes didn't look _human_. They'd turned completely black, with only that red pupil in the middle. She looked _possessed_, but that wasn't possible. Hell didn't exist, so demons couldn't exist. Hell, he didn't even believe in vengeful spirits! So why did he feel with unerring certainty that the person looking back at him from those inhuman eyes wasn't Yako anymore?

"I'm very tired," she said, her voice quiet. "I think I'll go rest at the onsen."

Neuro's eyes sharpened. Those were the words he'd been waiting for.

Sasazuka focused on her, standing, moving to stop her. "Yako-" He stopped when she looked at him with undisguised malevolence.

Ishigaki waved as she began walking away. "Have fun, detective."

Neuro felt that wolfish grin he'd been fighting finally spread across his mouth. Yes. The mystery was ripe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Another chapter gone. This had actually been written for several months, however, after re-reading it, I completely hated it. So I rewrote it, to the tune of two full extra pages which were not in the original. It's moving fast, but it's not going to be too long. I'll probably look through my notes and rework the ending a little later._

_To the shoutouts:_

_Lindis3000-I'm glad you liked it. Hope this didn't disappoint._

_Aiiro Hiroshi-Sorry if this update took awhile. Like I mentioned, I completely rewrote it. It didn't flow well, because the first half was written months ago, so I just scrapped the original._

_Thunderstorm101-XD You're right. He did bite off more than he can chew. He's just not aware how much. Yet._

_Mistral-black-Another chapter gone, hope you enjoyed 3_

_Alyson Metallium-Heehee. I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry if my baddie is giving you the creeps. He gives me the creeps too. I have to put myself out there to think like that. .;_

_Rag Daz the Spaz Kat-Hope you enjoyed. Heehee. Neuro still doesn't know what Yako dreamed that night, but now everyone else does XD_

_Unknown D Flamerose-Glad you're enjoying this, hope this chapter doesn't disappoint_

_Pendragon's Girl-Yeah. I was trying to capture the horror feel. It's harder when writing, because I have to paint the picture with words. .; Either way, I'm glad you like it, and I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter._

_To everyone who has put this story in their favorites or on their watch list, thank you very much. Thanks everyone for their reviews and encouragement. Believe it or not, this is probably the most challenging story I'm currently working on. I appreciate every review I receive more than you can know. Thanks very much, everyone. -Chibi-no-Oneesan/DemonSaya_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Yet another update. I hope the next chapter is finished faster. Working through this vaguely reminded me of having my wisdom teeth removed._

_  
Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro isn't mine. Such a pity._

Monster

By: Chibi-No-Oneesan

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm very tired," she said, her voice quiet. "I think I'll go rest at the onsen."

Neuro's eyes sharpened. Those were the words he'd been waiting for.

Sasazuka focused on her, standing, moving to stop her. "Yako-" He stopped when she looked at him with undisguised malevolence.

Ishigaki waved as she began walking away. "Have fun, detective."

Neuro felt that wolfish grin he'd been fighting finally spread across his mouth. Yes. The mystery was ripe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter Four

Sasazuka was up and out of the chair before she'd fully left the room. However, before he could move to stop Yako, an iron grip wrapped around his elbow and he turned, seeing the calm expression on the face of the man who always called himself Yako's assistant. "Did you not hear her?! She's walking into a trap!"

Neuro stood slowly, his eyes following the girl who left the room, an expression of interest on his face. "Detective, you're underestimating Sensei." He smiled, something not quite human. He seemed to be practically salivating. "I'm quite certain she would prefer you wait for the little girl, so that you might return her to her father."

The detective frowned at Neuro, examining him closely. "If she makes it to the onsen, the girl's as good as dead, half-wit!"

Those unnervingly bright green eyes turned towards him, concentric rings surrounding the pinpoint pupil. Those lips were in a wide, pointed smile. "Don't underestimate Katsuragi Yako. She has a habit of surprising one." He turned towards the door, his eyes almost amused, bright with anticipation. He pulled a cellphone from his pocket, holding it against his ear. "Ah, hello Godai..."

There was loud, incoherent swearing from the other end of the phone.

Neuro smiled broader still. "Yes, yes. Dually noted. Now, did you acquire those items I've requested and set up the office as instructed?"

This time, several of the swear words were coherent and Sasazuka winced at the tone, casting an uneasy glance towards the detective's assistant. The creature seemed unperturbed.

"Good. And if anything is wrong, I fully intend on carrying out several of those punishments I told you on the phone last time." Neuro flipped the phone closed and glanced towards them, wearing a highly amused expression. "Pardon me, I must make certain everything is prepared on my end." He gave a mocking little half-bow, heading towards the open door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Little mini cameras were stuck around the room. In the center was a high backed chair with arms and slender legs. A tray of surgical tools was set next to the chair. Across from the chair was a high mirror. Little glass tubes were lined up neatly.

Everything was precise. Everything was ready.

The door slid open and she looked up, smiling a wide, innocent smile. "You're finally here. Now, you can make the pain stop."

Katsuragi Yako stepped forward, smiling, her eyes black, her pupils red. "Yes. I'll make all your pain go away. Sit on the chair." Yako moved forward, looking down into the wide, innocent eyes of the eight-year-old girl in front of her. "It will hurt, you know that?"

The girl shrugged. "It doesn't matter." The girl sat down on the chair, and let Yako begin to tie her up. After a moment, the blank look in her eyes faded. "Tantei-san...?"

Yako looked up and the girl gasped, backing into the cushioned back of the chair. Her eyes swept left, then right, and when she saw the surgical tools, she paled. "Tantei-san, did you kill my momma?" She whimpered, tears filling her eyes.

The detective's brow furrowed, and sweat broke out on it. Her hands, however, continued tying the knot around the girl's delicate wrist. She moved to the next wrist, looping the ropes around her wrists to bind her to the chair. The girl began crying. She screwed her face up and a little snot dripped down her nose. "Please, don't kill me, Tantei-san...please..."

_Kill her..._

Yako stood over the bound girl, her eyes blank. She reached for a large, serated knife, which was at odds with the sharp precision of the surgical tools. Then, a flicker of lucidity swept through her and she went very still. The girl stared up at her, watching as those black and red eyes became normal, a gray iris and black pupil. She took several deep breaths, she reached down, jerking the cord connecting the cameras to their power source from the wall. "You sick bastard, I'm not going to let you..." She whispered, biting her lip as hard as she could.

The taste of her own blood filled her mouth.

"Tantei-san?"

Yako looked down, finding wide, frightened brown eyes looking down at her. She looked at the serrated knife in her hand and knelt beside the girl, slipping it beneath the ropes. "I don't have much time." She gasped, sawing through the ropes as quickly as was safe. The first wrist came free, then the next, and she started work at the one ankle she'd bound.

When the girl was free, Yako threw the knife away from her, gripping the girl's hands desperately. "Find the detectives." She said, petting the girl's hair. "Get out of here, find Detective Sasazuka or Neuro, my assistant. Tell them...Katsuragi Yako has been possessed, and is not in control of her body. Tell them...tell them to kill me if they have to!" She saw understanding in the girls eyes and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. Then, she released her. "Now go! RUN!" She cried, thrusting the girl from the room and closing the door behind her, leaning against it.

She listened as those tiny feet padded down the hallway. Yako closed her eyes, leaning her head back, trying to calm herself. With a whimpered moan, she retreated back into the core of herself, quickly, leaving no trace.

Her eyes bled black once again, her pupil glowing red. She surveyed the scene, her lips curling into a snarl. It didn't matter. She had to go to the Onsen. She left the room, walking along the wooden floor, her bare feet padding lightly.

Meanwhile, Sasazuka was searching the resort for Yako, in hopes of stopping her before she could vanish. It was probably too late, regardless. He closed his eyes, furious with both her and the assistant. Why didn't either of them tell him what was going on?! Why wouldn't they let him _help_ Yako! They had to know she was walking into a trap!

He turned a corner, and felt something small run headlong into his knees. He looked down, finding a small, familiar child looking up at him, tears shining in her eyes. He dropped to his knees. "You're Sakuya-san, aren't you."

She looked up at him, tears dripping down her face, snot running from her nose. "Keiji-san, it's Tantei-san...She's in trouble!" The girl clung to his jacket, bawling. "She says she's possessed. She tried to kill me! That's how the murders have been happening! He makes the person who goes missing kill the last missing person!" She choked on a sob, pressing her face against his shirt. "He made me kill that last girl..."

Sasazuka felt the bottom drop out from his stomach and he forced himself to simply hold the girl while he searched for his voice. "Who made you do it, Sakuya?" He asked softly. "If you tell me, we might be able to help Yako-chan."

She sniffled, looking up at him. "I don't know his name. He made me call him 'master', and he'd beat me. He said I was bad, and that's why this was happening to me! He said it was my fault my momma died!" She pressed her face into his jacket again, sniffling. "But Tantei-san isn't bad. She tried to help momma. So you have to help Tantei-san!"

Sasazuka lifted her carefully, patting her back. "Don't worry, kid, we'll help Yako-chan." He walked down the hallway, finding the child's room. He knocked lightly at the door, waiting a moment. It slid open and the father looked out, his face twisted into an expression of dread. However, when he saw his daughter, he reached for her.

"Sakuya!" He cried, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "Oh, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"She's mostly uninjured. For now, get her out of here." Sasazuka stepped back, heading towards the onsen, fast as his feet would take him. Okay, something funny was definitely going on here. And he was going to find Yako and make her snap out of this and wake up. Because he wasn't certain he wouldn't snap if he lost the surrogate sister he'd found.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The onsen reeked of dark magic.

Katsuragi Yako wrinkled her nose, hesitating to move forward. This was the only way to get to her new master, however, if she moved within that circle of dark power, she'd be trapped. She needed to move, she had to move or she would be in trouble. She didn't wish to be in trouble.

"What's the matter, slave? Are you afraid of it?"

She spun, gnashing her teeth at the intruder. Something within her trembled with both fear and excitement. She didn't like it. Why did she know that voice?

From the shadows, a tall man walked, dressed in a blue suit. His hair was purple-black in the front, bleached blond in the back. Little hair clips hung from his hair, triangles. There was also several of those triangles acting as buttons on the front of his coat. His symbol of power.

That strange something reached for him, but she beat it back fiercely. Last time she'd headed the strange feelings of this body, she'd failed to complete her mission. She backed away from the man, her eyes narrowing in hatred. She bared her teeth in a broad smile. "I don't fear it!"

A sadistic smile crept over that mouth. "You shouldn't lie, slave. It's unbecoming." He stepped closer to her again, amused as she staggered back yet again.

She felt that magic against her back and twisted in another direction. ""What are you doing here?! I wanted to rest!"

Neuro laughed that insane laugh. "Well, obviously, I was stopping you." He moved, following her again. I thought I might discuss the nature of your possession with you..."

She hesitated, looking at him with deep confusion. "What do you mean possession?" She quickly stepped back again, when he took yet another step towards her. He reeked of the same magic as the onsen. She needed to get away, she needed to get to open ground where she could run-

His face took on a wounded expression. "You mean you don't know? Shame shame, Agon. You can't possess without permission." He teased lightly. "And this human puppet has been mine for many years. My jyaki is fused with her body."

The face twisted, and suddenly, Yako was no longer there. It was Agon. "She is mine now, idiot! And as soon as I reach her-"

Neuro laughed. He stepped forward again, still chuckling, wiping the drool from his lips. "It seems I again underestimated the grasshopper. Perhaps I should give her another promotion once I've rid her body of you."

"And just how do you plan to do that?!"

Neuro chuckled, stepping towards Yako again. "I am not a comic book super villain, Agon. I do not tell my grand plan before implementing it, giving my opponent the opportunity to counter attack." He glanced to the side, hearing the pounding of feet. "It would appear that we have company."

"Yako! Step away from the onsen!"

The demon watched the face of Agon melt back into Yako's young features. She turned her head, reaching towards Sasazuka. "Sasazuka-san! Help! Neuro's gone nuts, he's trying to kill me!"

Clever little demon. "Sasazuka-san, I assure you I am not 'nuts'. Yako has been possessed by a demon who goes by the name of Agon. I assume she tried to kill the child, but broke free of his control just long enough to let the girl escape."

Sasazuka glanced between the pair. Yako looked genuinely frightened, but her eyes...so much malevolence in those eyes. That wasn't really Yako. "Sorry, Yako-chan. I'm going to have to take your assistant's word for it."

That face twisted into an expression of pure hate and she whirled on Neuro. "You've spoiled everything, you cheat!"

Neuro glanced towards Sasazuka. "Keiji-san, could you and your partner kindly wait inside?" He inquired, loosing his scarf.

Yako snarled at him, and the taunting begun. "What will you do, Nougami Neuro? This body has enough demonic power surging through it to destroy even the purest of human souls! Perhaps after hers has been shattered, I'll make use of this body."

The demon chuckled faintly, arching an eyebrow. "Only as much as she will let you."

She smiled an evil smile, revealing sharp, jagged, blackened teeth. "Nougami Neuro. I must admit it was a surprise to see you at the crime scene. When you disappeared from hell, the last place I expected to see you was here among the humans. Is this your puppet? This...Katsuragi Yako?"

He inclined his head, smiling inanely. "She is a valued slave, a useful tool," he explained. "She's unintelligent, has the brain of a grasshopper, but she is a tool I've spent five years honing. I do not appreciate it when someone steals that which belongs to me."

"Have you used her in every way then?" Yako's hand swept down, slipping within the folds of the yukata, at the apex of her thighs. "Was her body delicious? Did it make you want? Did you take her, Nougami Neuro? Have you destroyed her innocence? Or will that be my pleasure?"

Yes, you'd enjoy molesting the body you'd possessed, just to increase the fear inside it, he thought. Neuro straightened his head, still smiling, belying none of his thoughts. "Why on earth would I lower myself to mate with a human, Agon? Lust is a base emotion. A human emotion. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that you debase yourself by indulging in it. However, as you well know, if it is not a puzzle, I am simply not interested." He moved towards the possessed girl, amused. "You always did want someone else's toy." He tilted his head.

"Her pain is delicious. Her fear is like fine wine. The best I've had since I've arrived in the Human realm." That voice which was Yako's yet not said, moving towards him. "I've peered into this girls dreams and they're terrible, dark, disturbed. She was ripe for the picking."

"Nougami!" Sasazuka's voice rang out from behind him. "Yako-"

Neuro didn't turn to face the detectives. "Keiji-san, I really must request you stay inside until this is over." He said in that cheerful tone. He didn't pull his eyes from the girl before him. He smiled inanely, unbuttoning his jacket. "Since that weak little body you've put yourself inside human, I suppose I'll have to hold back." He slipped his arms from the jacket, casting it aside.

"So worried about this husk of flesh?"

The taunt caused Neuro to smile darkly. "I've tortured that body plenty. More than you will know. Her tolerance for fear and pain is surprisingly high. Unfortunately, it's taken five years to me to build up her reputation to what it is today. It is simply too much work for me to find another puppet." He laughed that insane laugh and lunged. "Prepare yourself!"

Yako danced back, surprisingly fast. She avoided the magic circle around the onsen, spinning away from it. She lifted a hand and revealing nails that had grown into sizable talons. She slashed, and Neuro had the momentary shock of feeling one slice his arm at the shoulder.

He turned, his smile never leaving his lips. "Oh yes, Agon, do make me fight for it. Nothing would give me greater pleasure." He darted forward again, gripping the wrist of the hand that had those deadly talons and used it to slam her body into the ground. She hit the ground and rolled back to her feet, slashing at him as she went. He danced out of the way, those talons slicing his vest. She spun, attempting to slash him yet again, her figure lunging closer, but he wrapped a hand around her slender wrist, the other around the throat, slamming her against the ground once again.

"Neuro...please..." Yako's voice whispered, and he looked towards her eyes, distracted by the plea for the briefest moment. "Don't hurt me..."

It was enough distraction that he didn't catch the trick until she moved. The other hand punched the side of his face, and pain exploded in his jaw. Evidentially, the possession had made her body stronger, more resilient. He tasted his own blood fill his mouth and snarled darkly at her. Moments later, he felt her feet wedged against his chest and she shoved him away with all her strength.

He flew back, slamming against one of the walls of the resort. He stood slowly, wiping the blood from his mouth, turning towards his possessed slave. She was already standing, her lips turned into a victorious smirk. Evidentially, he was going to have to use a bit more force with the grasshopper.

He'd underestimated his opponent. A bit.

Cracking his neck, he shifted his weight, preparing for the girl's next move. He didn't have to wait long. She jumped from where she stood, spinning, throwing her foot towards his face. He caught the foot, using it to slam her against the wall.

"Oh, decided you're actually going to put up a fight?!" Yako laughed inhumanly, digging her hands into the wall, using the grip to throw herself back at her opponent. Neuro dodged easily, digging a fist into her hair as she passed, slamming her head forcefully into the ground. He frowned deeply at the faint cracking sound. Whoops, perhaps too much power behind that.

However, she was up again, slashing at his face, those claws cutting through the flesh of his cheek. He leaned back, reaching up, touching the severed flesh. He was running out of time. His demonic powers were already drained from lack of regular meals, and he could feel his energy beginning to drain. He would need what remained for what he had to do back in the city.

Yako whirled, slashing again and again, eyes hungrily waiting for a hesitation, a sign that she was overcoming her opponent. It came sooner than she expected. Neuro stumbled, and she jumped at the chance. She laughed, an inhuman, insane sound. It was a cackle of victory. She lunged towards him, and before the demon blinked, she was inside his guard.

Neuro smirked, wrapping an arm around her back, holding her in place as he slammed his fist into her stomach with his full strength. Her eyes bugged and blood exploded from her mouth. "You'll thank me later." He promised, as her eyes began to clear. He smirked faintly when her gray eyes focused on his face for a moment.

"Neuro...?" She whimpered.

He watched those talons retract, leaving normal nails in their place. The shadow of Agon was still there, still too strong. "Close your eyes, slave." He said calmly. Those gray eyes fell closed and he called in one of his demon tools. "777 Tools of the Demon World...Evil Restraint..."

Creeper like vines began whipping around the girl, and he could feel Agon trying to take over again. He leaned towards her, putting his lips near her ear. "Go back to your hiding place, Yako," he commanded, his voice quiet, yet echoing. "I will find you soon."

Yako nodded, even as the creeper vines wrapped around her head, slowly, she slumped against him, consciousness leaving her. Neuro adjusted his grip, lifting her onto his shoulder, turning towards the Inn. Just inside the entrance, Sasazuka was pacing. When he saw Neuro, he moved towards him.

"Yako is-"

"Still possessed. I will need to transport her back to the city." He turned towards the detective, his eyes shining in slight amusement. "You seem surprised."

"You're getting her exorcised?" Sasazuka asked incredulously.

Neuro laughed faintly. "Don't be ridiculous, Keiji-san." He said, his voice taking on that echoing quality. "I know for a fact that exorcisms don't actually work. Words spouted from a book of fiction have no powers over the demon world. There are only two things which might remove demonic presence from a human."

Sasazuka hurried after him. "Nougami!" He finally snapped, fed up with being ignored. The man paused in his hurried movements, glancing back at him, his eyes shining unnaturally. "What is going on here?!"

Neuro pondered this for a moment. Sasazuka cared for the grasshopper, looked at her as a surrogate to the sister he'd lost so many years ago. Yako, too looked at Sasazuka as an older brother, someone she cared and worried for. They had worked well enough during prior investigations, and often, Sasazuka's assistance was vital for him to consume his meal. Finally, he spoke. "If you wish to know all the details, drive me into the city using those wonderful little flashing lights to ensure the fastest speed."

"Those are for an emergency-"

"Wouldn't you call the death of the soul of Katsuragi Yako an emergency?"

That shocked the detective into momentary silence. "How much time."

"Roughly an hour and forty minutes at my estimation." Neuro watched the man battle with his own inner demons, and then gray eyes looked at him, hard.

"I'll have you there in less than an hour."

Neuro arched an eyebrow. Even traveling in the Underworld as he had, he hadn't gotten here in less than an hour. "This should be an highly educational trip." He chuckled, the sound echoing in a spooky manner. "For everyone."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Another chapter gone. Neuro particularly enjoyed the part where I let him beat the crap out of Yako (Wasn't too pleased about taking any hits himself, however). Anyways, thanks for all the reviews after last chapter! Time to do my shout outs!_

_Aiiro Hoshi-I wasn't aware that these chapters were long O.O; LOL Yes, more action took place this chapter, but not the big action. XD You're going to have to wait a little longer for Yako and Neuro to face off against their real opponent._

_Zeynel-I'm so glad you're enjoying it._

_Alyson Metallium-LOL Yes, I have an affinity for the cliff-hanger ending for chapters. Sorry, you have to wait just a little longer for our hero's to face against Agon. Neuro has to save Yako first XD Evil Clubber, eh? It does give me the idea of letting Yako dish out some of the punishment (Which will be beyond possible after what I'm planning...)_

_Unknown D Flamerose-Yes, you spelled it right. I was actually considering for a long time turning this particular story into a doujinshi, however, I've never done a horror based comic, and I have trouble drawing some of the gory scenes....; Well, as my husband says, if I don't practice, I never will, so you might see a Doujin version yet._

_Mistral-Black-So glad you enjoyed! LOL I'm actually a little relieved that you _are_ frightened by this. I was worried it didn't feel...creepy enough._

_lindis3000-Glad you enjoyed, and yay! As I mentioned above, I was worried that it wouldn't be frightening._

_AN: Anyways, thanks all for the...What, Jareth?_

_Jareth: Are you working on mine next?_

_Yes, that was the plan._

_Jareth: Confession?_

_No. And if you don't stop bugging me, I'll work on the next chapter of Monster instead, and put you off for another week._

_Neuro: I don't mind._

_Jareth: Shut up, you demon parrot!_

_Neuro: At least my bird form is intimidating. You're just a pesky little barn owl-_

_If you two don't shut up, I'll work on Howl's, or Inuyasha's, or even Kenshin's._

_Both: Not them! They get 90% of your time! All of them already have completed stories!_

_Howl: Actually, mine has been stagnating for almost a year at Chapter 7..._

_Jareth: Prat_

_Neuro: (Grin)_

_Then SHADDUP! Ahem..._

_As I was saying, thanks all for the reviews, favs, alerts, etc.! If I can ever get my muses to stop arguing, I'll see about getting another chapter up. Le sigh. Lucid conversations with imaginary characters. Heaven help my poor mental state._

_Yako: I've been saying that for years._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Yet another update. I hope the next chapter is finished faster. Working through this vaguely reminded me of having my wisdom teeth removed._

_  
Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro isn't mine. Such a pity._

Monster

By: Chibi-No-Oneesan

Chapter Five

He knew.

She wasn't sure how he knew, but he knew. Oh, he was brilliant. This demon known as Nougami Neuro. Her mentor, her tormentor. Dare she think it - her friend.

Yako's bare feet touched cool stone within her labyrinth. She moved silently towards the comfortable seat off to the side. She sat, closing her eyes, concentrating on her opponent. His influence was weakening rapidly, but she wasn't safe yet. This other demon. This creature Neuro had called Agon.

She wasn't going to give up the ghost yet, but her spirit was weakening fast. The walls were protecting her truest self, but it felt as though they were dissolving. Whatever happened, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. If only she had some of Neuro's handy little demon tools.

Something like an "Evil Clubber", which she presumed would be a demon equivalent to a board with rusty nails sticking out of the end. And she could wail on this jerks head until she couldn't survive any more. Biting her lips, she winced in pain as the attacks renewed their strength.

_Neuro...please hurry._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Idly Neuro wondered if Godai and Yako had always felt this nauseous whilst riding in the backseat while he was behind the wheel. He could, however, admit with deep amusement that Detective Sasazuka Eiji had a surprising skill behind the wheel of a car, and reflexes which Neuro admittedly would be hard pressed to compete with in his current state.

"Exactly how," Sasazuka finally began, after a long silence which had begun after Neuro's words at the resort, "do you explain the whole 'Yako's Possessed' theory?" There was an expression on the man's face torn between disbelief and confusion.

Neuro leaned back, staring out at the bright lights as they flew past. "Do you not believe in demons, Keiji-san?" He asked, amused.

"Not particularly. Everyone has personal demons, but I doubt that's what you're talking about."

"Quite astute of you." Neuro noted. He considered the human who drove the car for a long moment, then glanced back at the still quite unconscious Yako. "Yes, you're far too sensible to believe in something as foreign as a demon, aren't you." He smiled faintly, turning his gaze towards the man who drove the car. "Demons have been present in the human realm since time immemorial. Every country in the world has it's myths and legends regarding them, and legend always comes from fact."

"I have yet to see one in my lifetime. If I can't have visual proof of demons, I'm going to have trouble swallowing this, Nougami."

The demon smiled darkly. "Proving it to you while you are driving could prove detrimental to the health of your passengers." He said, resting his elbow on the window and staring out at the city lights they approached. "Myth always draws some of itself from fact, to give the story credence. Demons generally prefer the comfort of Hell rather than the drain of the human realm, however, there are things which can lead them to ascending to this realm."

"Such as?"

"The diet in hell is considerably bland. Every few centuries or so, a demon tires of whatever particular food he craves, and ascends, seeking the same nourishment from more flavorful sources." Neuro discretely wiped a bit of drool from his mouth at the thought. "One might say these demons are similar to Yako, in that their drive to eat, and their enjoyment of their food outweighs their need for jyaki."

"Sounds counter productive."

Neuro smirked towards the detective. "Yako understands this sensation far more. You have seen the girl consume nourishment. It is not simply an act of getting necessary calories into her body. She savors the individual tastes and flavors of the food. The texture. Subtleties which most would not notice. When one is capable of truly enjoying food to that extent, they are often viewed as strange, or even obscene. Yako would be distressed to learn, several people who have seen her consume the amounts of food she does accuse her of being bulimic, or anorexic. She is neither."

"Stands to wonder how she maintains her weight." Sasazuka muttered. "I know some women who'd probably kill for that knowledge."

Neuro smiled that frightening, pointy-toothed smile. "As do I." He caught sight of the office and gripped the handle as Sasazuka gripped the steering wheel, swinging the car into an arch, and sliding into a parallel parking space sideways. He was out the door and pulling Yako out of the car before it had fully come to a stop. He headed towards the building, pausing only briefly. "And Keiji-san?"

Sasazuka looked up and found himself staring at a bird-faced man, with shining green eyes, and blond hair hanging around that over-sized beak. His jaw hung slightly, startled out of his normal calm. What the hell-His brain suddenly gave him a word of reference. Demon. That's why he knew so much about this. _That's_ how he knew Yako was possessed.

Neuro saw the comprehension on the man's face and with a gesture, slipped the human mask back down over his face. "Now let's go do what we can for Katsuragi Yako." He frowned faintly, noting the jyaki within her body had increased. Mounting the steps, he climbed them slowly, easily. The weight of his near constant companion's unconscious body always surprised him. This time, however, it also brought several rather disconcerting facts into sharp relief. He could feel her ribs standing in slight prominence, her hips bone jutting out painfully from her body.

So few days without food, and her body had nearly wasted away.

No wonder Agon was tearing through people like a ill mortal through tissues.

He reached the office, hearing Sasazuka finally catching up with his swift steps. The detective slipped around him, opening the door holding it, as he carried the girl into the room.

Godai, having just finished setting up the room for what lay ahead, and looked startled when they entered and when he set eyes on Yako, he moved forward. "Hey! What's wrong with the brat?!"

The demon didn't answer, choosing instead to look around the room, examining his other slaves work. A double triangle had been created around the table using long sticks. Crude, but effective. He could see Godai had found handcuffs at each of the four corners of the coffee table.

It was sufficient. He nudged one of the long sticks to the side with his foot, moving forward, breaking the inner triangle and setting Yako on the table. With a brush of one finger, the demon tool was unwinding from around her body, and Neuro securely latched her to the table, noting she was showing signs of waking once again. The demon in her would be in control at that point.

He would only really have one shot at this. If he failed or was too late, Yako would succumb to the jyaki within her, and it would poison her soul. She would be a shell of what she once was.

"OI! What the hell is wrong with-"

Neuro lifted his gaze towards his slave. "Wait outside." He said, his voice as grim as either Godai or Sasazuka had ever heard it. "To the roof. Anywhere except here. I will need to maintain perfect concentration."

"I asked a damn question!"

Godai was moving forward, but the detective grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

The taint was too strong. Even her best protection, she would be compromised shortly. Sasazuka had held up his end of the bargain, however, Yako was succumbing faster than he'd suspected. He'd underestimated his opponent. A mistake he would not make again. "There's not enough time to explain. It will have to wait until this is done." He looked towards Sasazuka, his lips turned into a grim smirk.

Sasazuka drug the ex-gangster towards the door, ignoring the man's protests, feeling sick to his stomach. Once they were outside and the door was closed soundly behind them, Sasazuka pulled out a cigarette, taking a deep breath. After the small white and yellow stick was lit and he'd taken several drags on it to calm himself, he turned towards the man who was glaring at him and fuming. "Yako's hurt and there's nothing we can do. This is something we need to let him deal with."

Godai scowled. "Like he gives a damn about what happens to Yako. He's a freaking monster."

The detective breathed in the smoke deeply, pondering that. "I wonder if that's really true." He headed down the stairs, leaving Godai standing outside the door.

Inside the room, Neuro stood over Yako. Her face was pale, her lips almost blue. Since the others had left, he had closed the triangle once again. He could feel the jyaki building within it. He could draw power from it, using the other demons ambient powers to support his own. Closing his eyes, he called forth the demon tool required.

"_777 Tools of the Demon World, Evil Bishop._" He murmured, then set his hands over her heart. This was a tool he rarely found need to use. More often, the demons who used this worked with those who were part of the western churches. They called it a rite of exorcism, however, all it truly did was allowed the demon to descend into the human psyche so they could see if there was still a shred of humanity left within.

He felt himself falling, doing nothing to catch himself. It didn't take long before Neuro found himself floating in darkness. Below him was a vast maze, a twisting thing with no apparent end. Surprise filled him as he stared down at it.

It was actually a thing of beauty.

Even as the darkness that tried to swallow the labyrinth consumed it, it grew deeper, more vast, more sprawling. More twisted. He could not lie. He was fascinated by this. When he'd discovered the grasshopper was hiding her core, he never suspected it would be so cleverly hidden. No wonder Agon was having difficulty with this slave.

He wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand, smirking. Time to solve Yako's little puzzle. He dropped down to the level of the entrance, stopping, staring up at the large door. He smirked, lifting his hand and resting it against the hulking structure. He felt a mental flinch, and then images began flooding his mind. Surprised, he jerked his hand back.

Was it possible the grasshopper was more clever than he'd given her credit for?

Slowly, he rested his palm back against the door, closing his eyes. A diner. Yako across from him, looking wary, but not frightened. Confused even. He knew this. It was the first case. Just after he'd first come into her life. The room was oddly still. As he sat there, looking at her, her face changed. Her lips turned up into a smile. "Who did it?"

He inclined his head, intrigued. He stood, pointing towards the woman in the corner beside the bathroom. "Her. Poison on the bathroom exit handle. Wiped it off after the victim left." He turned back towards her, arching an eyebrow. "Do I pass?"

She smiled warmly. "Not yet."

The room faded and he opened his eyes, finding the entrance standing wide open. He stepped past the entrance, and glanced back as a solid wall formed behind him. He smirked in amusement. Alright. Perhaps he'd again underestimated her. Closing his eyes and using his senses, he located the strongest path, and began rapidly moving through her puzzle which protected the core of herself. Periodically, he'd find tiny puzzles whose purpose perplexed him. A car. A cell phone. He dismantled them regardless.

At one point he nearly thought he saw Aya Asia out of the corner of his eyes.

In fact, as me moved, he could see familiar faces around corners which would disappear moments before he could fully focus upon them. Both criminals and allies, friends, foes. Finally, he reached a high wall which seemed to go around the center, with no obvious entrance. He frowned deeply. She would not have created this to keep everyone out. She would have left a crack, a crevice which he could squeeze through. A lock of some kind-

A lock. Like at the entrance. Was the answer truly so simple? He closed his eyes, setting his hand against the high wall.

There was that flinch again. Then, like water, the wall rippled from where his hand rested, and he had the briefest moment to feel shock when what felt like a hand wrapped around his wrist and he was jerked through the wall. He staggered slightly as he came to halt on the walls opposite side. He took a moment to get over the rather unsettling sensation of being pulled physically through a solid substance, before turning his attention to where he'd found himself.

His eyes adjusted to the drastically different light after a moment. Whereas outside this high wall it was dark and malignant the inside was bright, filled with light. It didn't even look as though it were truly part of the maze. The ground was covered in grass, trees wrapped around in a crescent, and in the middle was a set of stone steps with almost roman pillars.

He frowned faintly, looking around. This was unfamiliar. He did not know of this place. It felt pure and clean, completely good. Not the faintest hint of taint. He turned slowly, uncertain where he was. When he came around again, he saw a girl with short sandy blond hair in a comfortable looking sun dress moving up the stairs. His eyes widened.

The girl paused, then turned towards him. Gray eyes looked down at him. Slowly, a broad smile turned up the corners of her lips, and her eyes closed. "I knew you'd find me." Her voice seemed to echo in space.

He crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow in annoyance. "Did you, now?"

Yako nodded. "You said you would." She headed farther up the stairs.

Neuro inclined his head, following her up the stairs. "You believed me?"

"I believed in you." She lowered her head, then sat on a comfortable looking seat in a wide area paved with white stones. He noticed now that her feet were bare, yet she did not seem to be the slightest bit chilled.

Her words were the same as he'd spoken, yet the meaning was different due to the one word. To believe in someone implied trust. He was actually surprised to notice there was the faintest trace of pain that he was going to have to break that look of serene peace on her face. He looked in her eyes and saw them flicker with comprehension.

She smiled, but it was a shaky, wobbly smile. "You can't fix it, can you?"

He pondered how to answer that question. "I cannot remove the jyaki." He confirmed after a long moment. "It has contaminated your body."

She looked away, that wobbly smile still on her lips. Her hair hid everything except that smile. "We both did our best." She said after a moment, but her voice wasn't smiling. It sounded almost panicked. "I guess...I didn't do well enough. I should have caught it sooner-"

"You are not to blame. This time." He moved towards her, catching her chin, turning her face to look down at her, his face an indifferent mask.

"I'm still going to die a grasshopper." She laughed, but it sounded more panicked than her voice did.

"No. You're not."

His words caused her to blink, and she looked up at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"There is an option besides death." He said calmly. "Your body has been tainted by jyaki. It technically will poison you. There is, however, a way to prevent your death." He examined her face for a long moment before releasing her chin.

She waited for a long moment before she spoke. "What is it?"

"Ordinarily, I would never consider such a distasteful thing, however, I have spent five painstaking years honing you into the person you have become. I find that taking the time to do so to another human would be more time consuming and frustrating than I care to think of." He paced away from her, not able to look at her face. "Have you ever heard of a demon contract?"

"No. You've never mentioned it."

He gave a half-turn, looking towards her. "A contract is only made when it is beneficial towards both parties. I need your humanity, and you wish to survive this case. A contract would make this possible."

There was a look of confusion on her face. "I don't understand."

"That is to be expected, silly girl." He said, his voice slightly cross. "Your spirit would be tied to my own. I would be able to consume the jyaki within your body while now I cannot. However, such a contract is not without risk. This will greatly change things for you. Your life would be tied to mine. If I should die, so shall you. I would be a constant drain on your energy. There is also the damage your soul will sustain from being in what most would consider intimate contact with a demon."

She swallowed hard. "How much...time do I have to consider?"

He felt the faintest twinge of mild annoyance. "Not much," he said after a moment. "Your body is dying. If a contract is not made soon, then you will die, regardless."

Yako lowered her head, her face hidden. When she lifted it, those gray eyes were alight with determination and he knew her decision before she spoke. "Okay. What do I have to do?"

He moved towards her, his eyes predatory. "You are certain?"

He saw a grim smile turn up her lips. "I want to be able to watch you put that bastard into a world of hurt." She admitted. "I can't do that if I'm dead."

Neuro barked out a laugh, reaching forward, touching her hair. "Now and then, you are surprisingly vindictive for a human." He saw surprise on her face and his lips curled into a wide smirk. "Hand." He watched her hold it out and gripped her wrist. He could see fear in her eyes and used his teeth to tug the glove off his free hand. "I am going to make a mark on your soul. Are you prepared?" At her shaky nod of assent, he drew one sharp talon across her palm.

The scent of her blood swept up to his nose and he dabbed his fingertip in the blood welling on her hand. He set that fingertip against the skin over her heart, drawing a double triangle on it. When he lifted his gaze to her face he saw her cheeks were flushed and eyes averted. "Yako." He said calmly. "A contract requires signature from both parties."

She blinked, lifting her gaze to him. "Huh?"

He tugged the scarf free, pulling it off, then shed the jacket. He pulled that sharp talon across the opposite forearm, displaying it to her. He watched her swallow hard and her finger tip touched the wound lightly. She stepped towards him and lifted her hand, her face dark red. He remained perfectly still as she drew the character for her first name in the same location on his chest.

Before she could pull back, he wrapped his hand around her wrist, leaning towards her ear. "This is preliminary, you understand. It will give you time to regain your faculties. It will require a physical contract as well, however, you must be awake for that."

Yako glanced away, then nodded slowly. "Okay, Neuro." She agreed softly. She pulled her wrist from his grip and bit her lip, looking up at him. She seemed to ponder something for a long moment, then she put her arms around his waist, pressing her face against the fabric of his vest. "Thank you."

He blinked, startled, but after a moment, allowed his hands to rest against her back. He smiled in a slightly sinister manner, putting his lips near her ear. "Don't think you'll get away with something like this after you wake, Yako."

He felt her shake a little and her giggle reached his ears and he felt a brief, exasperated sigh leave him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The connection had nearly snapped.

The demon gnashed his teeth in frustration. He'd made several gross miscalculations regarding both Nougami Neuro and his human slave. There was really only one way to break a demon's hold on a human, especially one who had been soaked in jyaki as the female human had been.

He'd failed to anticipate the other demons gross disregard for his servant's physical state. He'd neglected to notice that while an idiot human, the detective had inspired moments of brilliant instinct. He had not expected the determination of those involved to protect that one human soul.

What was so important about that single human girl? Why was she so special that Nougami Neuro would use that particular avenue? It was like putting on a leash voluntarily! Perhaps the demon felt confident enough in his ability to control the human slave to be willing to take such a risk.

Agon chuckled faintly, wondering if maybe the foolish demon had perhaps fallen for the mortal wench. That would serve the bastard right. So possessive for the mortal. His 'toy', his 'tool'. Yet, there had been a flash of anger and aggression when he'd implied using the body for his pleasure.

He reclined back in the steaming water, absorbing the jyaki, pondering what to do next.

He should move towards the city. Follow them. He wished to make them both pay for their interference. Specifically that bastard demon. Perhaps once he made them submit to him, he would bind Neuro with Evil Restraint among other demon tools, and torture and kill the mortal bitch in front of the demon. Neuro wouldn't show his pain or rage. He would hold it inside.

He'd learned, however, that a demon's pain was often the sweetest available fruit. They were so unaccustomed to human emotions, when you tore away something that they owned, it caused a pain that humans could not even begin to comprehend. Unfortunately, demons hunting other demons had been banned centuries ago, leaving him unable to consume that delightful treat.

He still had the advantage. Contract or not, Nougami Neuro did not have the strength to break the connection completely, and the girl's soul was so tainted she'd likely quickly fade and die as he tortured her. He could still taste her soul, and was feeding her mind those images. The pain was filtered, paler, however, once he was closer, all that would change.

His black eyes opened slowly, his pupil glowing faintly red in the light. His lips turned up into a perverse facsimile of a smile.

He could still win. He would still win. He would find another soul to possess, someone already so tainted by darkness, they would never notice the interference. He would see to it that the battle waged would leave the demon and his bitch contractor defeated and broken. Then, just to draw the pain out longer, he'd crack their heads open and consume their still living brain.

His velvet laughter rang out and he rose slowly from the onsen's source, stretching like a cat.

It would be time to appear before them soon. A day, a week at the most. He would find a new puppet in the city, and then...

Then he would destroy them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yako woke long before she opened her eyes. She could feel what felt like a hand resting between her breasts, a heavy weight on her stomach. Bright light filtered through her closed eyelids, and she lay against a hard surface. Cold metal was wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She could also taste blood in her mouth, had a splitting headache, and her body ached in a way she'd never felt before.

Slowly, uncertainly, she opened one eye, glancing down towards the weight. Her head flushed darkly as she recognized Neuro. His face was slack, eyes closed, as she'd only seen him when he would sleep. What had happened? That evil taint had lessened, but she felt...odd.

Cramped even.

She shifted, trying to pull her arms down, but they wouldn't move. She glanced up, blinking as she realized that her hands were cuffed to the coffee table in the office. She looked around, finding that she and Neuro were alone in the room. She shifted, uncomfortable. "Neuro?"

No response.

She looked back at him, shifting again. "_Neuro._" She called again, frowning deeply. So quiet, so still. She noticed a cracked appearance on the side of his face and felt fear grip her. "Shit, _shit_!" She gasped, fighting the restraints. "Neuro! Dammit, wake up!" She flailed a bit hard and he slumped down, falling to the floor. "You stupid demon jerk! You'd better wake up, or I'll kick your ass! I'll do it, I swear!"

"You think you could set a hand upon me, mortal?"

His voice filtered up to her, sounding weak. She cried out in relief. She didn't bother expressing worry. "Can you let me up from here-"

His face appeared in front of her and she saw a wicked gleam in his eyes. A shiver of fear worked through her, starting at her heals and ending with her hair. "No, sensei." He teased in his very human sounding voice. It sounded mournful, but his eyes shined with sadistic glee. "I fear you deserve punishment for several marks you've made upon my person during our altercation at the onsen."

She gulped.

He eyed her for a long moment, before he relented. "Unfortunately, your body is currently in a sad state as well, so your punishment will have to wait until later." He reached down, picking the cuffs at her wrists, then those at her ankles.

Yako frowned faintly in puzzlement. "I don't understand." She said quietly.

He glanced towards her face, his eyes amused. "Would you prefer I did punish you?"

She waved her hands, shaking her head. "No-Ow..." She noticed for the first time, an intense pain in her neck and several dark bruises. "Where did these come from?" She asked in confusion.

Neuro offered a hand, sitting her upright. "Agon was...reluctant to release you. I put a dark circle around the onsen he was attempting to draw you into. It repulsed his own energy, and as a result, you. He used your body to attempt to attack me, and shall we say, you did not allow me to take it easy on your mortal body."

She blinked stupidly for a moment, then spoke. "Basically, you beat the crap out of me."

"It would have been more entertaining had you'd been in control of your faculties." He glanced towards her, seeing faint traces of an exasperated smile on her lips. After a moment of silence, he turned her hand over, tracing the pale line that rested there. "You recall what I said inside your Labyrinth."

She nodded, looking a little fearful. "Yeah."

"I will complete this now." He said calmly. "It will break the last vestige of Agon's link to you, and he will be unable to influence you further."

She bit her lip. "Will it hurt you?"

Her words must have startled him. He looked up at her, eyes wide. "What are you speaking of?"

She swallowed, uncertain of the surprise in his expression. With her free hand, she reached towards his face, touching the cracks on the side of his face lightly. "You've used too much energy. Your face...it's starting to crack, and that means you're getting low-"

He touched her lips with a finger. It was a surprising gesture from him. A gentle request for silence. "I have energy enough for this. We will discuss the further details at a later time. You will likely be extremely weary after this." He shed his coat, scarf and gloves, then took her hand, holding it open in one of his strange, inhuman hands.

She was distracted by his shoulders and strong biceps, not noticing until a moment after his talon made the pass through her flesh. She hissed softly in pain, her eyes jerking down towards the hand. As she watched, he dabbed the pad of the taloned finger in her blood and she felt the faintest prick of the spikes on it. Something told her this was going to hurt a great deal more than it had in her mind. Then again, he'd done it with a gloved hand there.

She was right. When he set that inhuman finger against her skin, she tried to recoil from him, crying out in startled pain. The other arm, attached to the hand which had once cupped her own, wrapped around her back, holding her in place as that finger drew both in blood and flesh, carving that double triangle with that sharp blade-like fingertip. Tears pierced her eyes, but she turned her face away from him so he would not see them.

When it was over, she pulled back, taking several deep breaths, trying to blink back the tears. Neuro held up that taloned hand and flicked thumb against his forefinger, slicing it open. He pushed it into the center of the inner triangle and she felt the faintest tingle through her body when a bit of the blood flowing from his thumb trailed down into the wounds.

"Now you must do that as well."

She looked up at him, seeing the faint frown on his face. "I don't have sharp spiky things on my fingers." She pointed out.

He gave an exasperated sigh, pulling a small pocket knife from his pocket. She didn't know why he had it, but it came across as extremely funny to her, and she gave a watery giggle.

She took the knife and took his hand, glancing up at him. She set the blade of the knife against his palm, dragging it along, opening a shallow gash. She heard him snarl softly in pain and glanced towards him. She dabbed her finger in the blood, drawing her name the same place she had before, and tried to hand him back the knife. He lifted the knife in her hand to the mark.

She shuddered, glancing towards him. "Why?"

Impatience flashed through his gaze. "That question, slave? You know why. You are completing our contract. Do it."

She lifted the blade and set it against his skin, dragging it across his skin. It opened and oozed and she swallowed, forcing herself to finish. Unlike her, he bore the pain without a noise, or motion. When it was over, she dropped the knife, lifting her still bleeding palm. She glanced towards him, uncertain. When he nodded, she rested her palm against the shallow wounds.

All of a sudden, it felt as though something were leeching her energy. She gripped his vest in her hands as weariness overcame her and she looked up at him. "I...did okay?" She was drifting away, unable to focus on his face. She was weak, tired. But she could see those cracks on his face healing faster than they should. She realized after a moment that he was using her own energy to renew his own and gripped his arms. "Neuro..."

He felt her slump against him and rested one strange hand upon her head. "Sleep, Yako. When you wake, I'll be certain my slave has brought you some food." He said quietly. "Sleep and reclaim the energy you lost while Agon was tainting you."

His slave? Wasn't she his slave? Her vision swam, and she moaned weakly, falling against his chest and passing out, her mind still swimming with confusion and weakness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: YAY! I finally have music to rock out to, while working on this. Believe it or not, without suitably dark/creepy music, this fic is a pain in the arse! Anyways, I've worked out an agreement with my muses, and they've calmed, no longer vying for control. I'm working in a little circle through my fics. This, of course means that Memoirs is next, with only three or four chapters remaining in that one, this should be fun/interesting. Those chapters are also rapidly growing in length. Hope the length of this installment of Monster was worth the wait!_

_Shoutouts:_

_Black Rose Crystal: LOL Hopefully, I'll be getting out about one chapter/week until this is done. The bad news? There's only a few chapters left!_

_Alyson Metallium: Hope you caught the little tribute to your last review at the beginning of the chapter and I also hope it gave you a little chuckle XD I always enjoy your comments, thanks for all of them 3_

_lindis3000: LOL I like a little subtle, and not blatant YakoxNeuro romance. Neuro, not understanding human emotions wouldn't show concern like a human. He knows Yako is in danger, and plans to help her already, but it would be out of character for him to not also worry about his meal._

_Cronic Plague-I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!_

_Thanks to everyone for the comments, favs, and alerts. It is good to know that people are enjoying the story, it encourages me to keep writing. In writing this, I actually was inspired to work on a rather involved piece of fanart, which I will likely draw tonight or tomorrow! As usual, please let me know if you like, with a little review down at the bottom! Perhaps the next chapter will come out before you think ^.-_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Yet another update. I hope the next chapter is finished faster. Working through this vaguely reminded me of having my wisdom teeth removed._

_  
Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro isn't mine. Such a pity._

Monster

By: Chibi-No-Oneesan

Chapter Six

When she slumped against him, Neuro looked down into her face. She wouldn't know it, but the mark upon her chest had already stopped bleeding, the shallow cuts fused together, barely more than pink lines. Yes, the last thread of Agon's control had been snapped, but Neuro was uncertain if the price was worth the result. He had not lied to her. A contract was only used in the most dire of circumstances.

There was only one recorded instance of a demon of his level bonding a mortal to them in such a manner, and had been centuries ago. It had undoubtedly seemed an easy escape for Yako. A little cut, and then she was free.

She did not realize they would never truly be free again. Her body was tainted by jyaki, and by mixing that little bit of his blood inside hers, she was no longer quite human. She would maintain her humanity, her soul was untouched, however...

So many consequences she did not know of. There had not been enough time to fully explain what she had done. He would have to explain everything after she awoke. He frowned deeply, then transferred the girl to the couch, moving to stare out the window.

He could still feel traces of Agon. No doubt, the other demon was following them, tracking them. He would find them soon enough. It didn't matter. Consequences or no, there were advantages to having a contract. Advantages Agon would not know of, giving himself and Yako the opportunity to take advantage of them.

Finally, he moved towards the door, opening it and looking out. Godai was leaned against the wall, looking irritable and tense. When he saw Neuro, the ex-gangster straightened. "Is she alright?" He asked, his voice sterile.

Neuro leaned against the door frame, arching an eyebrow. "She is in need of food, a decent nights rest, and some vindication. She will, however heal." Faster now than she would have before, he through, almost amused. "You will get her something to eat."

Godai sputtered. "She looked half-dead when you brought her in, and she was covered in blood and you expect me to-"

Neuro gripped his face with his hand, pinning his head against the wall, his eyes holding a faint masochistic glee that caused a shiver to work through Godai. His lips were turned in a placid smile. "She cannot recover her strength if she does not eat. You...do want her to recover, don't you?" There was that almost petulant tone in his voice which caused shivers of fear to race through the gangster.

Shit _shit_. "Fine, I'll get her fucking food!" Godai shouted, breaking the creature's grip, heading down the stairs. His face actually felt sore! Why the fuck was the bastard getting food for her, anyways? Neuro ordinarily treated Yako far worse than he treated Godai. Yet this order expressed something near concern for the girl Neuro often referred to as a louse or slave. Godai genuinely hated Neuro, and as far as he knew, Yako felt the same.

Why she had tolerated the guy for so long was beyond him. He couldn't imagine that she enjoyed being man-handled. He stopped at the bento place across the street from the office and ordered four of them. While he waited, he eyed the office window.

Yeah, there was something just a bit off with the detective and her 'assistant'.

Up in the office, Neuro watched Godai purchase some food to aid in Yako's recovery. The demon's face was unusually serious. Oh, there would be ramifications of this to be sure. For now, however, he had a puzzle to consume and a mystery to solve. Oh, and of course a demon to send directly back to hell.

Yako's reason behind taking the contract had initially amused him. However, he knew all too well that this could change quickly. He was more fond of Yako than other mortals, and she was useful. Their relationship had always been a symbiotic one, but now it was almost beyond what he was comfortable with.

From where he stood across the room, he could feel the pulse of her blood, track every thing going on within her person. It was grossly intimate, almost violating to know another's body as well as one's own. He actually felt uneasy that she would be able to sense him so easily. Still, perhaps it would give him a new insight into the mortal girl. Had she not shown that she'd sufficiently evolved since this case had begun, he would never have considered this contract in the first place.

It would have been annoying to start over from scratch, but he could have done it. Perhaps even located a human with an I.Q. above that of an amoeba. He'd trusted Yako to protect herself, to be able to handle the situation she'd found herself in, and he'd been correct. She'd not only hidden herself well enough and only offered one key, she'd held her own against a demon for more than a week.

For that reason alone, he dared something so extreme.

The door opened as Godai returned, and the bento boxes were placed on the coffee table, near the sleeping girl.

Neuro turned towards his slave, his face unreadable. He could see Godai was having an internal battle and watched with interest. Godai was useful because he was not a fool. He had strength that Yako lacked, but his ability to empathize – Neuro's primary reason for keeping Yako around – was by far, deficient.

"Is-" Godai cleared his throat, lifting his gaze to look at Neuro. "Is she really going to be alright?"

Ah yes, Katsuragi Yako. For some reason, she was a girl that somehow caused those who ordinarily would not care about anything to care, and what they cared for was her. Sasazuka Eiji's surrogate sister, the ex-gangster's friend. His...

Neuro blinked, frowning ever so slightly. "She is fine now. Her body is recovering from rather extensive trauma, which could have taken her life." He looked out the window. "You may leave." There was a long silence, and he turned, looking back at the man before him. "Problem?"

"Can you...call when she wakes up? I need to yell at her for scaring the crap out of me." Godai kept his voice as even as possible. He flicked his gaze towards the 'assistant' and gulped.

Neuro hid his amusement staring mildly at the man before him. "She will call you when she's ready to have a visitor." He said, his voice placidly calm.

"Ah...right." Godai headed quickly towards the door.

"And Godai?"

The gangster did a half-turn, glancing back at him. "What?"

"Do bring her more food after she calls you. She will need it." Neuro watched the man swear viciously and slam the door as he left the room. Once he was gone, a broad smile turned up his lips. He moved towards the sleeping girl, settling himself down for the wait on the other couch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She smelled food.

While it was not unusual for her to wake with a tearing, gnawing ache in her stomach, she'd yet to experience one quite so vocal. Almost as soon as the scent hit her nose, she moaned and her stomach vocally growled it's discontent. She was so tired, however, she couldn't really find the will to move just yet. It growled again, louder still, in protestation. Moaning, she tried to roll away from the food.

There was a sound that sounded like a chuckle and her eyes finally snapped open. Her eyes fell upon the demon across from her, his arms were slung over the back of the other couch, once again dressed in his jacket and scarf, his gloves securely over his hands.

Yako took a moment to look at the creature before her. His amusement was obvious, his lips pulled up in that broad smile, a terrifying thing, however, this time, she didn't feel unnerved by it. Confusion ran through her and she sat slowly.

"Your stomach sounds as though it has several angry animals inside." He said, still staring at her with that unnerving, unblinking gaze.

She smiled weakly. "I'm hungry." She admitted, seeing the pile of unopened bento boxes sitting before her. The smell was coming from there. She salivated, licking her lips, before glancing back to her very amused boss. "They aren't poisoned, right?"

She had a moment to feel surprised when annoyance flickered through his gaze and she cringed, thinking he'd instill one of his many forms of discipline. "Only if those at the bento stand felt the urge to drip it in them." His voice was no longer amused.

She felt strange. Cramped, still. Her head hurt, too. She grabbed the first one, finding chopsticks set neatly inside. "Itedakimasu..." She breathed, snatching up the sticks and preparing to dig in.

"May I give you a sound piece of advice?"

"Huh?" She looked up, seeing him frowning at her faintly. She gulped slightly. He seemed to be contemplating something.

"Unless you wish your food to make a repeat appearance, I advise you consume it slowly."

She paused, setting the box on her lap to look at the demon. Really look at him. He seemed unsettled by something, and for something to disturb the demon, it had to be really bad, indeed. Slowly, she glanced back to the food, slowly lifting the first bite to her mouth. Her stomach made it's discontent vocal, and she blushed, lowering her face as she swallowed the food.

It was slightly unnerving, eating her food, while Neuro simply stared at her with that eerie green gaze. Swallowing grew more and more difficult, and finally, she was tempted to give up altogether. She lifted her eyes, finding the demon looking at her with an intensity that almost frightened her.

"You're afraid." He said calmly.

She blinked, stunned. Neuro, mystery-eater extraordinaire had never once made any attempt to understand her emotions, or her for that matter. He seemed more interested in her mental capacity for evolution. So why, how could he know that tiny tingles of fear were racing through her.

"Heart rate spike, loss of appetite, general sense of unease. Fear..." He leaned his head back, as though contemplating the ceiling. "How strange."

She swallowed the bite of food in her mouth with great difficulty. "H-how do you...know that?" She barely managed to choke out. She saw him lift his head, look at her in annoyance and his hand pointed at his chest, right where she'd put her name on his chest. A flush covered her face and she dropped it quickly.

"It is a side effect of the contract." His voice was matter of fact. "Since we're tied as we are, knowing your physical state is valuable. It will tell me when you are over-taxed, in need of rest, etc-"

"Why does any of that matter?" She interceded, very confused. "You've never bothered with any of that before, so why-"

He scowled at her so maliciously, her throat actually closed. "Have I overestimated your cognitive functions? Do you require a demotion? Think Yako. Then speak."

Her mouth snapped shut. She took another bite of her food, contemplating the contract and what she knew of it. She'd carved her name into his skin, and he'd carved a mark of his own into her. He'd cut his thumb open and pressed it to the center of the mark on her chest and she'd felt the faintest tingle in her body. A kind of awareness of something foreign inside her. She'd pressed her open, bleeding palm against her name on him and then her strength had disappeared rapidly. At the same time, the cracks on his face had begun to disappear, leaving smooth skin in it's place.

Emergency reserve...Her eyes flashed wide and she looked up at the demon in surprise. "I'm a battery." She saw amusement flicker in his gaze and she slumped back against the cushions. "Huh..."

"Well done," he commended, leaning back and appearing to stare at the ceiling.

She pondered that for a long minute. Okay, it made sense if he was protecting his energy source. However, he'd told her that if he died, she would too, so didn't it make more sense for her to be able to feel _his_ functions? Or was she already, but couldn't tell or understand because they were so grossly foreign to her? Was it possible that was the cramped sensation she was feeling? She took another bite to give her something to do with her mouth besides ask questions.

Neuro, who had never experienced the sensations caused by human emotions were feeling those which she felt, which was unnerving and a little...creepy. And if she was feeling creeped out by it, then Neuro-

Her eyes snapped towards the demon, who was still contemplating the ceiling and she suddenly realized that he wasn't thinking about the ceiling at all. He was doing exactly what she would ordinarily be doing. Attempting to grow accustomed to the strange and unfamiliar, and likely disconcerting new sensations.

She took a steadying breath and consumed the rest of that first bento in silence. She finally set it aside, frowning faintly. "Neuro...how is this going to effect me?" She watched him raise his head and look at her, an eyebrow arched. She organized her thoughts before continuing. "You already said...if you die, I will too. That can't be all. I know it. This seems too...complicated."

He examined her for a long moment. "It is rare that a demon of my strengths should require a contract. Not without precedent, however, it does not occur with great frequency. Most demons, especially those in my own class, consider a contract beneath them. It has side-effects on both the demon and the human and is often more trouble than it is worth."

She remained silent, simply watching him. Over five years, she'd grown used to his patterns of speech, which sometimes rambled for a great deal of time before getting to the point. When he finally tied all of the points together into something she could understand, she was always decidedly impressed. Mentor, tormentor, she reminded herself.

"It has taken me five years to clean you up from a dishrag with an amoeba sized brain into what you've become, and to do such again is far more wearying than I care to put up with. Your body had become so tainted by the jyaki you could not survive any longer as a human."

She gulped hard at those words. She felt a quiver in the region of her stomach and Neuro's eyes sharpened on her, telling her he sensed it as well.

"It was a contract of convenience. Your body infused with jyaki long before you came into contact with Agon, every single cell of it. However, there is a difference between a taint due to proximity and taint due to possession. A possession damages the soul of the possessed, our daily contact has scarcely affected you at all." He gestured vaguely. "When a human's soul has become tainted, it will continue to deteriorate unless something is able to create balance within the soul. By the time your body died, Yako would not have existed anyways. You would have become something dark and twisted, without a shred of your humanity remaining."

She shuddered. "I didn't realize...that I was so far gone..."

"Possession is usually a very rapid process, however that does not suit Agon's preferences for food. He feeds on pain, fear. As a result, he went very slowly, specifically with you. Only you. All of the others would have only had an evening or two of dreams, never had an opportunity to feel the taint within them growing and retreat as you did." He smirked at her. "I was actually rather impressed."

She hid her face so he wouldn't see the pleased blush on her face. "Really?"

"Most of the reactions to the contract will be physical. You will find, over time, you are not as physically weak as you had been before. You will be faster as well. You will likely require two or three times the amount of food you required before." He paused, amused. "Which could be detrimental to your pocket book."

She giggled weakly. "And the sanity of restaurant owners?"

He bared his teeth in a smile. "Most definitely." He paused after a long moment.

She battled asking another question, feeling uncertain. She kept her gaze on her lap, wondering how to ask this next question which had been bugging her since before she'd even fallen asleep. She wasn't certain she really wanted to know the answer, for fear of disappointment, or even worse, lack of preparedness. She swallowed hard, finally biting the bullet. "What are...we now?" She lifted her gaze and saw a perplexed expression on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She bit her lip, lowering her gaze. She hadn't been clear enough, she hoped. "Before...all this happened, you called me slave or louse, or even more recently grasshopper. Now...you're calling me Yako." She lifted her gaze and saw he'd gone very still, eying her carefully. "Before I fell asleep, you said you'd have your slave get me food. You never worried about if my stomach was full, and while I get that it's better now if I am, you didn't call Godai Slave number two. You called him your slave." She saw something she could only call discomfort on his face and he looked away before she could determine if it was actually there or merely her eyes playing tricks on her. "How has this contract changed things between..." Her voice trailed off.

Neuro remained silent for a long moment. Yako thought that perhaps he was choosing to ignore the question. It wouldn't be the first time, after all. Finally, that unnerving gaze returned to hers. "I suppose you could say it would make us partners."

She blinked, startled by that idea. Partners. A word that implied equality. She lowered her gaze, contemplating this. After a long moment, she lifted her gaze. "Partners...?" She asked, making certain she'd heard him correctly. At his slight nod, she settled into the chair, still baffled. She would ask why, but she knew that could result in any number of forms of torture, discipline or punishment.

"You seem ill at ease with the idea."

She looked up at him, seeing him looking at her with that same intensity. As if he were trying to read her mind. She bit her lip, wondering how to say what she was thinking. "I don't understand why. It's a contract, and I get that I have to take better care of myself...but partners implies equality and I'm...well, you always called me a worm, or louse, or grasshopper. It's a rather...abrupt change."

He seemed to ponder that. "You could view it like that." He agreed. "Or you could see that you fought against against a monster that I would view my equal and not only managed to befuddle him, you managed to protect yourself well enough that the possession was unable to reach the core of yourself."

Yako flushed under the praise. Quickly, she lowered her face. She wasn't used to compliments. Especially not from Neuro. Maybe it was something she'd have to get used to. Then again, maybe not. She grinned ruefully, finding she rather hoped he didn't, because that would be way too much. She lifted her face and smiled at him. "Okay, then. Partners."

Neuro smirked at her, then stood, moving towards the window. She had other questions, but they could wait. With a faint smile, she went back to her eating, content to leave it alone for now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasazuka Eiji was heading back into the city when a call came across the radio, announcing a murder which caused a shiver to run up his spine. He turned around, heading towards the crime scene, finding it already crawling with police. He moved forward, frowning deeply. The Queen Anne hotel, room 666.

He went up the elevator, finding police crowding around the outside of the room, several green in the face. A few were breathing from brown paper bags. He glanced around and found Ishigaki had returned from the onsen, no doubt to close the remains of the case. "Ishigaki." He waved a hand. He frowned when he noticed how pale and shaken his partner looked.

Ishigaki rushed towards him. "I'm glad you're here..." The younger man gripped his arm, dragging him towards the doorway. "You need to look."

Sasazuka stepped uncertainly into the room, and felt his stomach drop out.

Dismembered body strewn across the room. Excessive blood spray covering every available surface of the room. Except on particular wall. One wall was mostly blank. This wall was scrawled upon with that blood which was all over the room. It read: Catch me if you can, Katsuragi Yako. Catch me if you dare.

Sasazuka felt his stomach clench and nausea swelled inside him.

The criminal had followed them.

Silently, he left the room, closing the door behind him, drinking in the clean air in the hallway. "No one else is to enter that room." The order came in his quiet, calm voice. Inside, however, something akin to panic had surged through him. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialing the number to the detective agency. It rang twice and a chipper voice answered.

"Katsuragi Yako's detective agency!"

The assistant. The demon. "I'm at the Queen Anne's hotel, how fast can you and Yako be here?"

There was a pause. The sound of low voices on the other end. Then, the demon's voice spoke again. "We're already on our way."

Sasazuka nodded, flipping the phone closed and looking towards the other police, who were trying to regain their composure. He just hoped Yako was ready to face this same scene again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yako watched as Neuro hung up the phone, seeing the drool at the corner of his mouth. It had been around a day and a half since she'd last woken, and the cramped feeling had eased. She'd also discovered she could, in fact, sense certain changes inside Neuro. It was strange and foreign, unlike anything she'd felt before, which made it easier to associate the feelings as Neuro's. Now, a tingle was running through her and she knew he was trembling in anticipation. A meal was the only explanation. "What did Sasazuka-san say?"

Those bright green eyes swiveled towards her. "Our expertise is required at the Queen Anne hotel." He breathed in deeply, as though tasting the air. "We have unfinished business waiting for us there..."

Unfinished...

There were not many cases which they'd tackled which were left unfinished. Her eyes snapped towards Neuro's in realization. She saw amusement and pleasure in equal parts on his face as he stood, moving towards the door. Quickly, she snatched up her memo pad and pen, stuffing them into her shoulder bag before running after him. "Neuro is it..." She hesitated for a moment, unable to voice the name without feeling sick, even now that he was not tied to her.

Neuro paused, turning towards her, his eyes alight with excitement. Like this, Neuro's face reminded her of an excited child. A frightening, creepy, excited child. "Yes. If my instinct is correct, he has followed us. There has been another murder, one which unnerved Sasazuka enough for him to call directly."

Yako set her jaw and nodded. "Then let's get there as fast as possible." She saw the broad smirk form on his face and he set off at his broad, swift pace. His long legs could cover nearly twice the ground her own could. She found herself jogging to keep up with him. When they left the building, he, surprisingly checked his stride, looking towards her.

"Your heart-rate is elevated."

She panted softly for breath. "You walk faster than me. I have to exert myself to keep up."

He inclined his head. "Is it a problem?"

She blinked in surprise. "No, not really." When his strides lengthened again, she grinned, jogging to catch up to him. She saw the faintest trace of amusement on his face and her smile broadened. They were back on what she'd termed 'safe ground'.

They caught a taxi to Queen Anne and upon arriving, Yako felt an oppressive atmosphere. She glanced towards Neuro and saw his eyes had sharpened. He felt it, too, she realized. Of course he did. He knew before she did, likely that she was being possessed, and his ability to discern facts had always been a bit eerily accurate.

Sasazuka and Ishigaki were waiting at the entrance for them. Yako felt the strange urge to back away after they entered the building, but Neuro's hand at the small of her back propelled her forward. Sasazuka fell into step beside her. She glanced towards him in curiosity.

"Are you sure you're ready to handle this? You were flat on your back two days ago..."

Yako smiled reassuringly. "I'll be fine." She promised.

She saw disbelief on the man's face. "You were half-dead!" He whispered furiously. "Nougami said-"

"Keiji-san, if she says she's fine, who are you to doubt her?" Neuro gave the detective a slanted look. Yako looked back and forth between them, very confused. Suddenly, a thought flashed through her. Her jaw sagged and she huffed, stepping into the elevator and hitting the door closed button before either of them noticed she had done so.

"Over protective louts." She mumbled, even as a gloved hand caught the door, preventing it from closing completely. She leaned against the back of the elevator, arms crossed over her chest as Neuro and Sasazuka looked at her, the detective looking at her in surprise, Neuro's between annoyance and amusement. Once the two men were standing inside with her, Neuro leaned down, making her feel a bit crowded.

"Being made a partner has made you cocky, Yako." He said quietly, near her ear. "Must I dole out a punishment? I have several which I never had the opportunity to use..."

She looked towards him, arching an eyebrow in amusement. "Neuro, you don't need to keep posturing." She gave him a sideways glance, seeing the amused expression on his face. Once upon a time, that look would have terrified her, but now she sensed a strange tingle at the back of her neck. He wanted to see how she responded to the intimidation, the threat.

His smirk broadened and he straightened, letting her lead the way when the elevator door opened.

Yako swallowed hard as she entered the hallway. She could handle this, she was fine. This bastard couldn't hurt her anymore. Neuro was right there near her-

She stepped into the room and felt the gorge rise in her throat. It took several swallows before she was able to keep herself from vomiting. It wasn't just the gore. No, she'd already become desensitized to that. It was the intense presence of evil in the room. She felt Neuro's hand on her shoulder and forced herself to step in further.

Neuro was looking at her, but she had already schooled her expression into something he couldn't read. All he'd have would be her body's responses. His hand on her shoulder tightened and he leaned towards her. "You are certain you can handle this?"

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, turning towards him, smiling faintly. "I'm not going to let this bastard send me hiding under a rock." She turned towards the wall where the message was scrawled and fisted her hands. "Besides, I have to be able to handle this." She looked up again.

There was a curious glint in the demon's eyes and he smirked, before heading around the room to glean whatever data he could. Taking a steadying breath, she whipped out her pen and pad of paper. You want me, you demon prick, she thought, you're gonna get more than you expected.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neuro tasted the air in the room, his lips curling into a broad smile. An already tainted heart? How amusing. As if he would attempt the same method of saving a human twice. Especially with one who didn't mean anything to him or the world. Again, he could see the camera's hidden in the blood and looked up at them, smiling broadly. "Yako, besides the obvious, do you notice anything different between this crime and those which took place at the onsen?"

Yako frowned deeply, then her head snapped towards him. "No kidnapping."

His lips turned into a broad smile. "I would almost say that Agon is keeping a keeping a closer watch upon his new toy..."

The girl began scribbling away in her notebook, eyes growing wider with each moment. Neuro let her ponder the possibilities, until finally she gasped in shock. Neuro focused on her. "Just...one? He's going to keep using the same one, but he's not milking the painful emotions from this one." He moved towards her, squinting slightly, his lips turned into a predatory smirk.

"I'm actually impressed." He allowed after being silent for a long moment. "Well done." He watched her face color and she quickly lowered her head. He straightened, looking around the room in amusement. "Yes, Yako, I believe this mystery is on the tip of my tongue..."

Yako looked towards him, smiling. "Okay. But...Neuro?"

He turned towards her, finding a surprisingly malicious glint in her eyes. He smiled broadly. "Yes?"

"Before you...you know, do your 'itedakimasu' thing, can I get a couple of hits in?" She grinned. "You know, payback?"

He stared at her in surprise before a laugh left him. It was that normal, maniacal one. When he turned towards her a moment later, his entire body was brimming with excitement and anticipation. "Yako, I'd be horribly disappointed in you if you didn't..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: YAY! Another chapter done! And a few new questions brewing in the minds of the readers, I'm certain. Thanks a million for all the reviews for the last chapter. Now, here's go the shout outs:_

_cronic plague: Thanks very much 3 Again, hope you enjoyed._

_agent of weirdness: Thanks. I actually put in a great deal of thought before I wrote it. It's my first attempt at horror, so I'm glad some readers were afraid._

_Mistral-black: LOL _onsen_ is not actually English at all. It is the japanese word for a hot spring. I often forget to put a glossary at the beginning of a chapter. I actually contemplated a sexual contract, but it seemed a little inappropriate in the general tone of the story. Maybe in a sequel. Someday..._

_lindis3000: I have unfortunately not had the opportunity to read the latest chapters of the manga. I wish I could, but I'm only up to 178 on . Hopefully I've answered all of the queries I can in this chapter. I don't want to spoil too much XD_

_BloodyDarkNaruto: Glad you liked it 3_

_Meichiri: You know, I'm actually rather surprised at the sheer volume of non-American readers I've gotten. It's not a complaint. I'm thrilled. I'm very glad you liked it and hope this chapter didn't disappoint._

_Alyson Metallium: LOL Evil Clubber was too hilarious not to add. You know, I didn't really consider the contract to be sexy while I wrote it. It wasn't until my husband started going into the 'vampire' implications that I went 'Doh'. LOL But yay for unintentional sexiness. You'll have to wait just a bit longer for Neuro and Yako to put some smack down on Agon. Don't worry, not too much longer._

_IloveToSing: I'm so glad you're enjoying it._

_Sora G. Silverwind: I'll be updating this hopefully once a week, with the possible exception of next week, as I'm moving into my house (finally). Glad you like it 3_

_Anyways, if you read this far, again, thanks a million. I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story. And always remember, feed your local artist! Comments are food! LOL I would like to say I'd have the next chapter out sometime next week, but that might not happen. I'm about to (finally) move into our new home, and so it might be a week or so before anything is up. Rest assured, however, I'll keep with my writing schedule, and as soon as I have internet and a completed chapter, you'll get an update, promise! 3_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I'm deeply sorry for the wait. I know it's been awhile, but life's been hectic. First, I'm simultaneously working on three chaptered stories (this and two others), just moved into the house at mid-month, and to be honest, I sat down and wrote about half the chapter and HATED it. So I rewrote it. .;_

_  
Disclaimer: Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro isn't mine. Such a pity._

Monster

By: Chibi-No-Oneesan

Chapter Seven

The fear from the mortals within the hotel was delicious, potent, rather like the blood wines of hell. He fed upon that fear, lapped it up like a kitten with milk. His new servant was surprisingly adept at extracting his food. It had not taken him very long at all once entering the city to find someone evil enough to overtake easily. In fact, this new slave was already dark enough that it did not object to the powers that being possessed offered to him. In fact, it seemed the slave relished these new powers even more.

This was an odd mortal. It seemed to relish the pain of other mortals as much as he did, seemed to enjoy just as much, extracting that pain from them. Agon actually found the excitement that this mortal felt rather entertaining, especially now that he had full control over the human's body.

It amused him how when the detective and the demon walked past him, past even his servant, they hadn't even noticed his presence. It would appear that Neuro had grown cocky and over-confident in his time in the human realm. True, he'd managed to successfully extract the female detective from his control, but at what cost to the demon? Contracts were always risky. There was usually little gain to the demon, and with that constant drain on their powers from the mortal, the checks hardly measured up against the balances.

No, possession was a much better way to go. Then, the body, while still mortal, had powers significantly greater than any other mortal creature. He was certain that even Neuro would be hard pressed to defeat this new slave. After all, he'd had trouble with the fight with that fragile mortal female. He scoffed, glancing towards the laptop which was hooked into the cameras up in that room.

It had been easy enough hacking into the hotel's security cameras, disarming them. Now, he could watch those who stood in the hallway, as well as the detective and demon in the room. He'd felt a flicker of discontent when the female entered the room and didn't wretch, much like the men had. Her expression had tightened only briefly, before fading almost completely.

How had Neuro managed to soothe her so easily? Had the contract affected her mind, making her unable to feel fear to the fullest degree? Was Neuro utilizing a demon tool to block the fear from her mind? Were they trying to stop him from feeding on her delicious fear?

Yes...yes, that was most likely. Obviously, she trusted the demon well enough to permit the contract, or it would never have allowed Neuro to block him out completely. He closed his computer, pondering this.

For a human to trust a demon so deeply was unnatural. There should always be a healthy respect and fear on the part of the human. A demon should never view a human as their equal, simply because they were not. Even the lowliest demon was stronger than the strongest human. Yet these two...were going at odds with everything that was right. The mortal trusted the demon, and obviously, the demon viewed her as his equal, or he would have never formed a contract with her.

He inclined his head, sensing the presence of his slave on a nearby roof. These idiot people would have a impossible time locating his new slave. They would have no way of knowing that he currently had a rifle aimed at the young detective's fragile human brain.

Oh, how sweet it would taste, the pain of those closest to her, those who cared for her.

It was an unfortunate disappointment that her pain would be brief, if any at all, what with the likely instant imminent death she faced.

He stood, adjusting his hat, moving towards the elevators. It would be diluted with six floors between them. He wanted to get closer. He wanted to be able to watch the life drain from her face, to see up close the pain and anger on Neuro's when the contract was severed. He wanted to see the grief of the girl's detective friend, the fear on the faces of the police officers present.

He smiled in grim pleasure.

It would be delicious to hear them scream.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An odd shiver skirted up her spine and Yako looked out the hotel window in time to hear the glass shatter and something moved towards her. For some reason, she was able to focus on it and leaned her head to the side, hearing the object hit the wall with a dull thud. Again, there was a sound which reminded her of a firecracker going off and she was grabbed by the arm and hauled away from the window, moments before there was another dull thud against the wall.

She felt one of Neuro's arms around her stomach and she glanced up at him as he peered out the window. His eyes did something strange, she could only describe as acting like a camera, focusing on something and then he grabbed the cord attached to the blinds, pulling them shut. "Neuro?"

"Someone is firing projectiles at you. Interesting. Evidentially Agon has lost interest in a long, drawn out torture, and seems to be deciding to feed upon the pain and fear of those around you." He paused after a moment. "You sensed it didn't you. Before the first shot. I felt your unease, just moments before you looked out the window."

Yako leaned her head back against his chest, taking a deep breath. "Neuro, if he's planning on feeding on the emotions of those closest to me..."

"Very quick, Yako." His voice was filled with anticipation. "That means our culprit is inside the building. Now is not a good time to face him. Too many prospective victims. Personally, I prefer the idea of a bit of trickery on our own parts." He leaned around, turning her face to look at her face. "What say you? Will you play dead?"

She swallowed hard. This meant she would be intentionally emotionally harming several people she cared for. "Neuro, if I get shot, will I die?" She asked, feeling weak. There was no decision to make. This was something she had to do. Something she _would_ do. To help catch this bastard she would do anything, even terrify and scare the hell out of those dearest to her.

He was quiet for a long moment. "I don't know." His voice was soft, almost contemplative. "If you feel it is worth the risk, I shall not object."

She glanced towards him. "You think I can catch it with my eyelid like you did?" She gave him a mischievous grin, trying to tell herself she wasn't absolutely petrified of getting shot. Trying to tell him that she wasn't afraid, that she was okay with this, even though every part of her was telling her that this was NOT a good idea.

"Unfasten your blouse."

She froze, stepping away from him and staring at him like he was nuts. "I beg your pardon?!"

Neuro gave her that patient look. That look he always gave her when she questioned his brain. He was planning something. She just didn't know what. After a long moment, she unbuttoned the blouse, blushing darkly. She didn't look at him, even as he pulled off a glove and sliced over a finger, pricking her skin lightly. That tingle she'd felt before began again. Then, his hand swiftly closed the buttons on her shirt and he jerked the cord on the curtains, leaving her alone, directly in front of the window.

She swallowed hard, stepping closer, seeing a black dot across the street. Trust Neuro. Trust him. He wont let me die, he'll try to keep me from being seriously hurt-

There was a popping sound again and pain tore through her. She crumpled to the floor and Neuro eased her drop, catching her with an arm. "Shit!" She gasped, stunned. "This hurts!"

He looked amused. "Being shot usually does..." He examined her shoulder briefly. "It should be non-fatal. Should I pretend to panic now?"

She giggled faintly at the idea of him panicking. "Sure, I'd love to see it. Make sure it's a good performance. Can't have that guy thinking that we're faking, can we?"

Neuro smiled wickedly. "To fool an enemy, one must first fool a friend." He put on his best assistant voice, calling out to those in the hallway. Sasazuka in particular. "Sasazuka-san! It's Yako! She's been shot! We need an ambulance, quickly!"

The door burst open and Sasazuka stared down at her in horror. "Yako-chan..." He breathed, his face twisted in upset. Then, he exploded from the room, shouting orders.

That pretend-panic left his face and he smiled maliciously down at her. "Now I get to look scary and intimidating?"

She grinned weakly. "It's what you do best. What should I do?"

He inclined his head. "He'll feel your emotions if they're faked. Simply sleep." He gripped a nerve in her shoulder.

She gasped, and darkness swarmed her and her consciousness left her quickly. The last thing she remembered was Neuro's arms around her and a strange, warm tingly sensation in her chest.

She passed it off as simply being a side-effect of his blood in her system.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neuro had faked wounds and death before. He'd done it very well, or so he thought. Yet, he was in awe of the knowledge that Yako had allowed herself to become physically wounded in order to pretend she was dead or dying. Truly, the girl had evolved further than he'd thought. She'd even gone as far to shoot him a slightly wicked grin before consenting to play the victim. He stared down at her in curiosity. Her brow was furrowed in pain, even in her unconscious state. Her lips were twisted into a faint grimace.

What a strange creature he'd managed to locate, and so quickly. Almost as soon as he'd arrived in the Overworld, he'd found her steeping in the chaos of her father's murder. Instead of pulling away from the chaos, she'd developed an urge to actually participate in it, to be one of the first to stand in that, witness the pain of relatives, to learn about the motive of the criminal.

Unlike the humans, who were going into a state of panic regarding the injured investigator, he was quite adept at hiding his emotions. He buried them deeply, that anticipation and excitement, that knowledge that they were rapidly reaching the conclusion of this mystery. Agon would not sense them amongst his own jyaki as well as the panic of the mortals. Agon would be too busy feeding to notice.

He made something of a spectacle of the whole situation. He walked through the most crowded areas, causing alarm to raise as much through the building as was possible. He passed close enough by Agon that the demon could see the pale, bleeding body in his arms, taste her physical pain. It would be like luring an predator with tasty meat.

Once outside, he carried her to the waiting paramedics, releasing her into their care. "I'm going with her." He said calmly, even as he climbed into the bus. Yako was loaded in and Neuro leaned over her, bringing his lips close to her ear. "Well done."

The paramedics worked on her still, bleeding form. He knew that their efforts, while sufficient for a mortal, would not work on Yako. Her body was already healing, likely quickly, with the introduction of a drop more of his blood to her system. It is also likely all that prevented her from going into shock.

Such a short time under the contract, and already she was adapting. She'd embraced this new aspect of her life so completely, her mind was not having any problems with it. Her body as well, was already becoming faster, stronger. Soon, she'd be able to tap into his own strength, as he could already do with her own. For now, she needed blood to have access to his power, however...

Within a week, she'd be feeding on his strength as much as he fed on her energy. It would become a symbiotic relationship in the truest form, where they both needed the other to survive. If he should die before then, she would die as well, as he was still rapidly absorbing the negative jyaki from within her. However, as time went on, his dependence on her energy would grow as well, and at that point...

If she died at that point, he would suffer a great physical blow, be likely rendered incapacitated and have to return to Hell for quite awhile to replenish his energies.

As he'd pointed out to her, the contract was not without risk. He'd just neglected to mention the risks to himself. After all, it wasn't as though it were likely either of them would die from what was coming. He knew of Agon's abilities, and being able to tap into Yako's energy was quite useful in maintaining his own strength. He could cut off the drain before she was so weak that she'd be unable to defend herself against a possessed mortal.

"What the hell! The wound closed!"

"The bullet's still in there!"

Of course it is, you mortal fools, Neuro scoffed, looking down at his slave, who was pale and sweating. He pulled out a cell phone, dialing Godai's number. "Get three obento, a chirashi, and two tonkatsu donburi to Yako's office, or I'll tear off your face."

He listened with mild amusement as the ex-gangster swore loudly and repeatedly, then hung up the phone. He glanced down at Yako, his eyes burning from that inner fire. Folding the phone closed, he stuck it into his pocket.

He would have to reward Yako for her remarkably selfless behavior later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The fear among the detectives had grown sharp, delicious, almost agonizing. He fed with gusto, lapping up the pain from the detective who was the female's friend. The territorial display as Neuro and the girl had entered spoke of something else, however. Closer than friends. Perhaps lovers? No, it was not quite that sensation. More like a family member.

Yes, this flavor was the same as the relations of the people he'd killed at the onsen.

Neuro's reaction had been the most delicious. Was it possible that living so long in the mortal realm among the humans had given the demon the ability to feel a more broad spectrum of emotions, or was it simply due to the contract?

Yes. That must be it. The contract had tainted the demon with humanity.

Agon smiled, still lapping up the emotions from the detectives. The girl wouldn't die from a simple shoulder wound, however, she would be weakened when the final battle began. His new pet would be able to destroy her quickly enough, leaving Neuro so wounded and in anguish from the contract being severed, that the demon would be an easy target.

This weakness for the human girl would be Neuro's downfall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yako winced as she woke, finding herself in her office, laying, once again, on the couch. Green eyes loomed above her. "What happened?" She mumbled. "I thought they were taking me to the hospital?"

"They did. I'm afraid I had to break you out. They were uselessly attempting to deduce how your wound closed not fifteen minutes after it was created."

She blinked. A wry smile turned up her lips. "Side effect, huh?" She rubbed where she was shot, wincing. "Ow, it still hurts..."

"It will until the bullet is removed. You don't possess the ability to push the bullet out on your own, so it must be extracted. You can be at nothing less than your full strength when Agon arrives." He must have seen the unease which passed through her. He watched her sit up, inclining his head. "You still fear him?"

She looked up at him in surprise, then dropped her gaze. "It's silly, isn't it. I just keep remembering those nightmares...Sorry you had to have such a weak partner."

The demon was silent for a long minute, before he finally sat, grabbed the torn shirt which was half-haphazardly wrapped around her and gave it a jerk.

Yako turned ten shades of red, looking at the demon, then down at her now very exposed chest. "Ne-Neuro, what are you-"

"The bullet has to come out, you whiny creature. Save the drama for a time when it's called for." He pulled a glove off, revealing one of his dangerous-looking hands. That hand rested against the place where the bullet had gone in. "This will hurt, Yako." He warned, before thrusting his finger into the hole, cutting the skin fresh where it had already scarred over.

She barely had enough time to register his words when the action occurred. She threw her head back, crying out in pain, gripping the demon's coat sleeves. She felt him dig around a bit and then he seemed to pause. She opened her eyes slowly as she felt his hand change _inside_ of her, and as he withdrew, he pulled something with him. She trembled, half-sobbing, unable to relax her grip.

Neuro watched her try to calm herself and cupped the back of her head, pulling it against his chest. He didn't speak, simply holding her against his chest with one hand while pondering the bullet. It was a forty-five millimeter, something big enough to damage, but unless hit in a vital spot, it would be non-fatal. How peculiar. That meant the sniper believed his aim good enough to one-hit kill this girl. Too bad neither Agon, nor his new pet, had anticipated the speed at which the contract would embrace her.

It took a little while before her breaths calmed and she could unlock her death grip on Neuro's coat. She pulled back slowly, looking up at the demon. "Now what?" She asked weakly. She blinked, looking back down when he used one hand to close her shirt again. She blushed darkly, holding it closed with her hands, unable to look at him.

Neuro gestured vaguely towards the desk and Yako looked towards it, finding it laid out with a nice spread of food.

Yako jumped up, moving towards it without another word. She pulled the first bowl towards her, not noticing Neuro watching her with mild amusement. Neuro leaned back on the couch, watching her through eyes narrowed to slits. Her responses were actually rather intriguing now that he'd grown used to some of them. The mere mention of food caused her to grow hungry.

While that amused him, what was more interesting were her responses to him. They were oddly similar to her physical responses to Agon, however her scent wasn't tainted by the fear it was when she encountered the other demon. He had no knowledge of what these strange responses were indicative of. They were strange and foreign and he found they were...rather pleasant.

Yako finished the food in record time, and leaned back, patting her stomach and looking pleased with herself. A moment later, she inclined her head, then looked towards the door. "Someone's coming." She said, her voice quiet.

Neuro smiled broadly, already salivating. "Our prey is nearby. He will not come to us. He would not put himself at a disadvantage by staging an attack on my turf." He slanted Yako with a look, his eyes bright with amusement. "Shall we give him a little time to prepare before we go meet him?" He felt a uneasy sensation that was not his own and glanced towards her. "Are you afraid?"

Her eyes sharpened with understanding and after a moment, that uneasy sensation died a sudden death. Then, she shook her head. "No. I trust you."

He smiled, baring his teeth at her. "For now, I will teach you a useful trick that will distract you, and will come in handy for the upcoming battle." He walked towards her and set his hands a fraction of an inch away from her own, leaning towards her, almost nose to nose. He drank in her response, smiling wickedly. "Close your eyes, Yako."

She swallowed hard and her eyes fell shut.

He pondered her face for a moment, watching as her lips parted as her breath sighed out of her. "Picture in your mind the energy from the contract. I know you can already feel it, now picture it. Give it form." As he watched her, she began trembling. "Your strength has never been physical, Yako. Your strengths lay in your humanity, your ability to understand others. Use this energy to strengthen that part of you." Her heart was fluttering wildly and he didn't even need the connection to feel that. He watched her pulse race in her temple. It bounced furiously, caused a vicious smile to curve his lips.

"How will this help in a fight?" She uttered, obviously nervous and unsettled by his nearness.

He smirked in amusement. "Your body is already stronger and faster than it was before, however, your best hope is catching this puppet of his off guard long enough to bring him down. Humans underestimate you, Yako, because you are small and young. Let them underestimate you. Use this brain which has evolved since you've met me." He watched her nod and his smirk broadened. He lowered his voice before continuing. "You seem nervous, Yako. Is something wrong?"

"No," she managed, but her voice trembled a bit.

He brought his lips to her ear and chuckled. "_Liar_."

Her eyes snapped open and she jerked away from him, looking a bit like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. She reached up, scrubbing her ear, as if to remove the sensation of his lips against it. He merely continued staring at her as though he were a predator and she were his prey.

Swallowing hard once again, she sat back down in her small chair. "I...think I got the hang of it." She muttered softly.

He just smirked, walking back to the couches. "Keep practicing." He said calmly, feeling just a little smug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't see why we don't just go after them."

Agon sighed impatiently. It was once again dawning upon him why he had tortured his victims before having his next victim kill the one who had been bled nearly dry. He did not like being questioned by creatures of lower intelligence than he. "I have explained this."

"They're right _there_! We can see them through the blinds! Why don't you just let me off the girl and go munch on the other guys head?!" The man pushed a hand through his hair roughly.

"You are too impatient. Like any meal, food must be prepared correctly. That demon knows we are here. In time, he will come to us, and he will bring that child with him. You can take care of her how you see fit at that point."

The man smirked darkly. "Any way?"

"Draw out as much fear as you can. Prolong her suffering. I still haven't had a chance to dine on that one either-"

Another voice broke through. "Nor shall you."

Both Agon and his new puppet spun, staring stunned as Nougami Neuro stepped out of the shadows, Katsuragi Yako behind him. The demon had an amused smile on his face as he looked down his nose at them. "Neuro," Agon snarled, wondering how the other demon had managed to catch him off guard, or even more importantly, managed to move without him feeling it.

"I'm sure you're wondering if we're here, who is in the office..." Neuro put his phone to his ear. "Go ahead."

The window opened, revealing Sasauzka there, with Higuchi, who smiled and waved. From where Agon stood, he could see several other detectives as well as a pale-haired gangster towards the back, leaning on a wall, with an expression spelling murder.

"You would never have noticed I was not in that office. My jyaki has infused every cell of the building. Just by existing, that building shields my movements when one is trying to track me. This is how we were able to sneak up on you without your notice."

Agon snarled viciously, his eyes fixing on the girl and demon he had obviously grossly underestimated. It didn't matter. He would still win this fight. He would defeat Neuro and feed off of their emotions. While Neuro lay dying, he would torture and rape the girl, then let the human have her to finish destroying what was left in the shell. Unfortunately, he didn't feel even the faintest twinge of unease from the girl who stood behind Neuro. He gave a mental order to his servant and saw in his periphery the human obeying his orders.

Neuro's eyes flicked briefly in the man's direction, but disregarded him as a threat so obviously it actually wounded Agon's pride. "Shall we see, Agon? Which is stronger? Your possessed tool or the girl who shares a contract with me? Would you care to wager on it?"

The pale demon snarled, his red eyes flashing in anger. "I would wager my very soul-"

"It's not your soul I'm interested in." Neuro was salivating. "This mystery is on the tip of my tongue..." His eyes burned brilliant green, boring into his own. "When Yako obliterates your toy, I will consume your mystery."

"And when my tool has your pet down I will make you watch as she is tortured and raped before I give you the release of death!" Agon snarled, wanting to cause the demon to loose his amused smirk, the fear that he seemed to lack. He wanted to see fear in the girl's eyes.

Instead, Yako turned towards the possessed man and Neuro stepped back, eyes still lit with amusement. "Then let the battle begin..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Sorry about how late this update came around. It's been a hectic few months. Anyways, thanks to everyone for all the reviews and encouragement. We're finally in our new house, and things are 'sort of' settling down. Next month, my brother and sister in law are coming to 'visit', although my brother-in-law might be staying on a permanent basis. Shortly after they arrive, I should be starting work (I hope and pray), so work may or may not taper off yet again. Luckily, there's only one chapter remaining ^^; I might leave the ending a little open so there may someday be a sequel. Right now, I'm angsting over the events in the manga and such. Either way, we'll see how things go. With luck, the next chapter will be out within the next two weeks ^^;_


End file.
